


Calling For Love

by Hadelli



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Meeting, M/M, New York Life At NYADA, phone sex hotline stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadelli/pseuds/Hadelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who had even written that script? As if two people would ever fall in love after meeting via a phone sex hotline!</p>
<p>But Kurt Hummel /wanted/ this role. And if he had to call a sex hotline to get it.. well, so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Boy's Gotta Do What He's Gotta Do

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone prompting Klaine meeting via a phone-sex-hotline and this happened. (I don't even know if the prompt was filled so if someone wrote something just like this: Sorry to bore you (or steal your ideas)!)
> 
> This story will be about 10 Chapters long, which are mostly written. 
> 
> As always, feedback will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> (And thanks for reading!)

Kurt Hummel was nothing if not determined.

This production would help him finally gain the respect and fame he wanted, if only at NYADA. It was a start. And the role of George, the shy nineteen year old virgin in the big city, was perfect for him.

Partly because he was a shy nineteen year old virgin in the big city. Not that he would tell anyone that. The only obstacle, as Rachel had pointed out, was maybe that he was even shyer than George.

Well, not shy exactly. He had more standards than George. George, who desperately wants to have his first sexual encounters, now that he is in Chicago.

Kurt on the other hand was just _fine_. He didn’t want meaningless sex. His dad had talked to him before he went off to New York for college. A long, embarrassing talk that Kurt tried to forget while simultaneously keeping the core message close to his heart: _You matter_.

And Kurt did know that. He didn’t want sex, he wanted love. He wouldn’t admit that out loud just like he wouldn’t admit to the nineteen-year-old-virgin thing, but he did.

And he was determined to make his second year in New York _his_ year. He didn’t need boys. He didn’t need love. He had his friends; even Santana had mellowed some and was now one of his closest friends along with Rachel. He had his dad. He didn’t need boys. He would focus on his career.

He only had one small problem. The role of George would include his sexual awakening of sorts. His journey to the big-city-boy he wanted to become. Or something like that. Kurt thought it was stupid to be so fixated on sex. How was sex helping someone become more sophisticated?

Nonetheless, if Kurt wanted the role, he needed to be able to at least _act_ like he knew how sexual awakening could be portrayed.

His audition was tomorrow. It was already a callback, which meant that Kurt at least fit the role to some extent. But now he had been given part of the script and he would have to nail it. He _had_ to. He would play George’s first time calling a sex hotline, all eager and uncomfortable and shy and aroused. Who wrote stuff like that?

Kurt sighed one last time and gripped his phone tighter. His hands were kind of clammy already, which he found disgusting. But he had to do this. And he had to do it _now_. Before Santana came home from work and Rachel came home from her Funny Girl rehearsal.

Kurt rolled his eyes at himself. If he couldn’t even dial this stupid number he had found on some website (after which he had immediately deleted his browser history, thank you, Santana, there’s nothing to see here), how was he supposed to play this role tomorrow, in front of a few people? Or, if he eventually got the part, in front of an even bigger audience later on?

Determined. He was determined. With more force than was necessary for a touchscreen, he pressed the call button and waited with baited breath for someone to pick up.

 Of course, no one actually did pick up; an electronic voice asked for his credit card details and stuff beforehand.

It helped Kurt relax some; doing something he had already done more than a dozen times before.

But after that, he only had to listen to The White Stripes’ ‘I just don’t know what to do with myself’ for a couple of seconds (he approved of the cliché music choice) before a voice spoke up.

“Well hello there, Sexy, how may I help you on this fine afternoon?”

The voice was smooth and velvety sexy. Kurt leaned back on his couch, wrinkling his nose.

“So, we just jump right into it?” he couldn’t help but ask, still unsure how this was supposed to work.

 He heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like someone trying to suppress a laugh.

“I don’t know, Sexy, what would you like to do? What’s your name?”

Okay. Kurt was already irritated by The Sex Voice, as he dubbed him. Sexy, _seriously_? That was the best he could come up with? How classy.

“What’s _your_ name?” he answered, petulant and not caring.

There was a short pause. “Max”, the guy finally said and Kurt smirked. This worked out rather well, the guy George calls in the scene he would have to play tomorrow was also called Max.

“My name is George”, Kurt said, still smirking and slowly feeling more confident.

He heard a startled breath through the phone. “Well, _George_ , it’s nice to meet you. Very nice. Is there anything I can do to make your afternoon better?”

Kurt wrinkled his nose again. The way the guy had pronounced his name was- weird. Even more important, Kurt was not turned on in the slightest. It appeared like this guy wasn’t very good at what he was doing. Or maybe it was Kurt’s fault. He still felt uncomfortable and didn’t know how to proceed from here. Did he have to do all the work here? Wasn’t that Max’s job?

“I-“, he faltered, then decided to push through, “I don’t know, Max. Isn’t there some kind of procedure we could follow?”

This time, the guy didn’t even try to muffle his laugh. Kurt had to say that it was lovely. Lovelier than his forced sex voice.

“Is this your first time calling, honey?” Max asked and Kurt blushed even though he was more irritated than embarrassed. The Sex Voice surely didn’t help him feel good.

“Oh wow, how did you guess?” he asked, deadpan.

Max seemed to realize that Kurt was annoyed, because he backpedaled quickly.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s no problem, it’s great talking to you. I feel special, being your first. Let’s just- let’s start with what you would like us to do, okay?”

Kurt rolled his eyes but tried to relax. He was paying a horrendous amount of money for this; he should at least try to get something out of it. He was George. Shy and eager George.

“Okay. Well, this is my first time and I’m not sure.. What do you normally do with other people calling you?”

Kurt was quite proud of himself. He sounded so believable like a shy and naïve boy, wanting this.

It seemed to catch Max off guard after how the conversation had started. Kurt relaxed some more and propped up a cushion lying next to him. He had this role in the bag.

“Well”, Max seemed to actually ponder the question and his voice, while still smooth and velvety, had lost its forced sex-edge. Kurt preferred it this way. “Mostly, guys tell me what they would like to do to me or I tell them what they should do to themselves. It’s pretty simple.”

Kurt nodded, though no one could see.

“Right. So, what do you look like?”

Again, there was a short pause and Kurt began to wonder if Max did this on purpose. The longer they talked, the more money he would get, wouldn’t he?

“What do you want me to look like?” was the stupid answer.

“Seriously? That isn’t a cliché answer at all.”

Damn. Kurt had to keep reminding himself that he was George. George, who wouldn’t be sarcastic and bitch-y. But Max only laughed again.

“Well, George, does it matter what I look like? Just imagine someone you would like to do this with.”

He seemed patient and Kurt was suddenly glad that it was Max and not someone jaded who wouldn’t have any patience for a young naïve kid like him.

“What, like Taylor Lautner?” he couldn’t stop himself from asking. Max sniggered. “Sure, if that turns you on. Or maybe someone a little more- approachable? Someone this could happen with in real life?”

“You don’t think I could have sex with Taylor Lautner in real life?” Kurt interrupted, and then bit his lip. This bordered on flirting. Was he actually going to flirt with some guy on a phone sex line?

The little huffed out laugh send a thrill down his spine and Kurt had his answer. Yes, yes he was.

“Of course you could have sex with Taylor Lautner if you wanted. But you would have to track him down first, so maybe.. an old boyfriend? Or have you never had a boyfriend? Then maybe someone you-“

Kurt felt the need to interrupt again. “Of course I’ve had a boyfriend, how young do I sound exactly? No, don’t answer that. This is just how my voice is.”

Kurt hated that he still felt defensive when it came to his voice, even when confronted with someone who got people off for money.

“Nonono. No. I didn’t mean it like that. I just didn’t want to assume. You have a wonderful voice. It’s sexy.”

Kurt snorted.

“I’m serious. I like your voice. It’s melodic.”

Alright, Kurt could understand why people paid money to call these hotlines. This was kind of awesome to hear.

“Thank you”, he preened, even though it was clear that Max would tell him any compliment he wanted.

The low laugh he heard in reply made him blush even more.

“You’re welcome. Now.. Do you have someone in mind?”

Kurt thought about it and decided that Adam would just have to do. He had certainly been agreeable to look at. Kurt had noticed. And he had _felt_ agreeable, his arms and his ass and-

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. Though I feel slightly pervy, thinking of my ex-boyfriend while doing this. And I feel bad for you. I’m sure you are.. eye-catching. But I will have to think of Adam since you won’t tell me what you look like and it’s not like-“

“George. George! You’re rambling. I’m sure your ex-boyfriend won’t mind. I’m sure he has thought of you when he jerked off. And it’s not like he will know. And I promise I don’t feel offended.”

Kurt took a deep breath and had the sudden desire to tell Max his real name. It sounded so foreign to be called George. But he was calmer now and nodded to himself.

“Right. Okay. Sorry. I’m good now”, he assured Max.

“Awesome. Are you comfortable?”

Kurt bit his lip again and looked around. He should have done this in his bedroom. True, the partition didn’t really offer that much more privacy but it was at least a bit more intimate. He stood from his couch and went over to sit on his bed, closing the partition curtain behind himself.

“Yes, I’m comfortable”, he said, leaning back against the headboard. He could hear the smile through the phone when Max spoke next. “Very good. I’m comfortable as well. What are you wearing, George?”

Kurt looked down at his outfit. “Dolce and Gabbana.”

The laugh stuttered out of Max against his will, it seemed.

“No. I mean, that’s very nice, but I meant.. like, what are you wearing? A shirt? Jeans? Nothing at all?”

Kurt blushed again. Of course. God, he was _so bad_ at this.

“Well, I’m definitely not naked, otherwise the D&G comment would have been weird. I’m wearing jeans. A shirt with a tie and a vest.”

Well. That didn’t sound sexy at all. What was wrong with him? Could this get any more awkward? But Max just hummed, contemplatively. “That sounds really good. I’m sure they fit you just right. However, I would _love_ to peel them off you.”

His voice was deeper again, more sexy, but this time it didn’t irritate Kurt. This time.. it kind of turned him one. He blushed some more and tried to even his breath.

“I-”, he took another deep breath and laughed breathlessly at himself for being so flustered. “I don’t really know what to say to that.”

“That’s ok”, and wow, Max seemed eager now, not hesitating anymore before answering. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t feel like it. I just want to make you feel good. And since I’m not there to help you out of your impeccable clothes, maybe you could do it? You could start with your tie; unknot it slowly, feel the material-“

“Silk”, Kurt interrupted stupidly, but couldn’t really control the way his breath had gotten shallow and faster as he began to untie his grey tie from his neck with the hand not clutching his phone.

“Silk”, Max repeated smoothly. “Are you untying it, George? I’m sure the silk feels good against your skin. But it’s better now you’re free of it, because I would love to see you in fewer layers. You could also unbutton your vest; we don’t really need it, do we?”

Kurt had never been so careless with his clothing, flinging his tie on his night stand and his vest onto the floor. “No, no, we don’t”, he managed to whisper; before he remembered that he hadn’t really called to get off. This was preparation for his callback. He had to do this right and just because Max managed to turn him on with his sex voice in a way Chandler and Adam had never been able to in real life was no reason to lose his head. The only problem was that there wasn’t even that much blood left to circulate in his brain right now.

Kurt shook his head and cleared his throat. He really had to get himself under control. What was _wrong_ with him?

“George? Are you ok? I hope you’ve lost both the tie and the vest. I even think we should start working on the buttons of your shirt. I want to feel what’s underneath.”

Kurt bit his lip and pressed the heel of his hand against his growing crotch, hoping that it would get the message that this was _not_ the time. Unfortunately, it only twitched in anticipation and Kurt groaned quietly. But not quietly enough.

“Do you like that, George? I’m sure someone with an immaculate style like you gets turned on by clothes, don’t you? I think you should start with the top buttons, loosening your collar a bit. Feel the skin of your neck. I bet it’s really smooth. Or do you have stubble, George?”

Right. Kurt had to say things, too. That was the whole reason for calling. He had to get more comfortable with talking about this stuff.

“I don’t. I take my shaving responsibilities seriously.”

What was _wrong_ with him? Who _said_ that?

But Max didn’t seem put off. “I’m sure. I approve. I wish I could touch your smooth skin, help you out of your clothes button per button. Feel the skin underneath your shirt while unbuttoning your shirt slowly.”

His voice was even more gravelly and Kurt couldn’t help but follow his orders, unbuttoning his black shirt and stroking the skin that got exposed with every button. Max was better at this than he had thought. He really sounded turned on by describing these things Kurt was doing to himself.

“It feels good”, Kurt answered in a lower voice than he had anticipated. “I’m nearly done with all the buttons. It feels good to feel my skin, my nipples. But I wish it were your fingers instead.”

And yes, this was good. He was finally getting into it and he wasn’t even blushing anymore. He thought of Adam and his big hands, his slightly calloused fingers from playing guitar and shuddered.

Max took a surprised breath and groaned. “I wish it were my hands as well”, he answered, and no, that wasn’t Adam’s voice.

Kurt imagined what he would look like. The Sex Voice was so, so nice. He couldn’t un-imagine the calloused fingers, but it didn’t matter. They suited the voice. Kurt bet that he could sing. And play guitar. With a voice like that he would have to be sex on a stick, playing the guitar, sitting by a fire on a beach and- seriously, what was he thinking about?

He opened the last button of his shirt and shrugged out of it, pushing it off the bed.

“I’ve taken off the shirt now. It feels good, less restricted. I’m going to put you on speaker phone now. I want to be able to use both my hands.”

Max groaned again through the phone and Kurt smirked. This was good. He just had to describe everything he was doing. That was easy.

“Touch yourself”, Max growled through the phone. “Touch your chest and your neck and your nipples. Are they stiff?”

Kurt rolled one between his fingers and hitched out a breath. “Yes, they are. Though I’m not sure if that’s because I’m turned on. It’s kind of cold in here.”

And then he wanted to slap himself while Max laughed breathily. “Sorry”, he murmured. How many ways were there to ruin the mood?

“No, it’s ok. This is good. I like that you’re honest. I want to know how you feel. And laughing is good, right? This should be fun for you, too.”

Kurt nodded, closing his eyes while he continued to roll the left, then the right nipple between his fingers while his other hand was trailing downwards, over the scarce hair between his belly button and his groin.

“If you’re too cold you should get under the covers. I mean- _are_ you in bed, George?”

Kurt opened his eyes again and looked at his phone. Right. He wasn’t alone in this. He contemplated whether he was too cold but actually, the cold air was kind of nice on his slowly overheated skin.

“I’m in my bed, yes. But I don’t think I’ll get under the covers. This is nice; the air helps that things won’t get too hot too fast.”

Max hummed again. “Good. I’m imagining you in bed, touching yourself, maybe pinching your nipples-” Kurt pinched his left one and felt the sharp pain send electricity right to his groin. He groaned and let his other hand trail even lower over his still buttoned up jeans, “-just enjoying feeling your own silky skin. What about your other hand? Is it going south already? Do you think it’s time to peel yourself out of your jeans?”

Kurt mmh-ed in response and began to unbutton his jeans, the strain of his hardening dick already making it more difficult.

“Are the jeans tight, George? I can’t help but imagine that you’re wearing skintight jeans.”

Kurt smirked. “You think I’m your teenage dream, Max? Turning you on with my skintight jeans?”

Max barked out a surprisingly loud laugh. “I like you, George. And would you mind if my answer was yes? You haven’t answered my question yet, though.”

Kurt finally managed to open all of his buttons and began to shimmy out of his jeans.

“They are really tight, you’re in luck. Right now they were uncomfortably tight. I nearly couldn’t get my buttons to open.”

And huh, who would have thought how easy this was? Kurt was actually having fun. He was really, really turned on and having fun. No wonder people regularly paid for this.

“That sounds amazing, George. Are you already hard for me then? Tell me what you are doing now.”

Max’ voice had become more gravelly and wow, this was scorching hot.

Kurt was nothing if not a performer and it seemed he had a very appreciative audience right now. Putting on a show had never been difficult for him.

“I’m out of my jeans now. Just wearing my Hugo Boss black boxer briefs. Even those feel too tight right now, because I am so hard. You are really good at turning me on, Max.  I wish it was your hand touching me right now, gripping my cock and stroking slowly. Building up the tension. I can nearly feel your hands on me, one scratching over my chest, my hard nipples, the other one gripping me even tighter through my briefs. I wish you could feel it, too.”

Kurt gave himself a mental high five at the shallow breathing he could hear through the phone.

“Jesus, George. Are you sure this is your first time calling? That is so, so hot. I wish I could touch you. I wouldn’t be able to help myself; I would have to push your briefs down so that I could feel your skin. Take off your briefs, George.”

It was the first real order Max had given him and Kurt was surprised by how much it turned him on. He was fully hard when he finally shed his last layer away, kicking his briefs off the bed.

“Are they off? Are you touching yourself? Your dick, your balls? Imagine my hands, George, imagine I’m the one doing it. Do you just want to jerk off like this, come over your stomach with me talking you through it?”

Kurt whined and began to jerk himself off faster, listening to Max’ voice but not really able to form a more articulate response.

“Do you like it a bit rough? Or do you have any lube? You could also just lick your hand to make it easier, smoother to touch. Lick your hand for me, George.”

Kurt obeyed and groaned as soon as his slightly wet hand touched his dick again, the cold air causing him to hiss slightly. But Max was right, this was smoother and better and so _hot_.

“The noises you make, George. I swear I could just get off hearing you jerk yourself off. Don’t hold back, I want to hear you, want to hear you come, wishing I could see you-“

And whatever else Max wanted to tell him was cut off when Kurt heard the door of the loft rattling open and the loud “Honeys, I’m hoooome. Please tell me there are cookies or some nice dinner, baking and cooking is all you gays and hags do all day, isn’t it? I have stories to tell you…”

And then the bathroom door closed behind Santana while Kurt was still lying in bed, one hand around his dick while staring at the partition curtain in horror.

The silence on the other end of the phone let Kurt know that Max had heard as well. He grabbed his phone and put Max off speaker phone, speaking in a low rushed voice.

“Sorrysorrysorry. I’m really sorry, I have to go. But thanks. You were really good. I would totally recommend you. And I’m sure you made a small fortune, talking me through all of this, so. Well. Thanks anyways. I wish we could have finished this but my roommate knows no boundaries. Bye!”

And with that, he ended the call, groaning and falling forwards into the cushions, hoping to suffocate himself.

Seriously, Santana had the _best_ timing. He grudgingly got dressed again and took a look in his mirror, cringing slightly at his disheveled hair. He was still painfully hard and crazily turned on, but if he didn’t get out of his room soon, Santana would just barge in and he really didn’t want her near his bed right now.

Sighing, he went into the kitchen area and got himself a big glass of water, occupying his thought with dinner plans. He would have to finish this later in the shower. Because there was no way he could go to bed without getting off. Max’ voice was still ringing in his ears.

 

 


	2. Callback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday, 13th. I will try my luck updating nonetheless. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you'll keep enjoying it.
> 
> All feedback is welcome. :)

The next morning, Kurt got up extraordinarily early. His callback was at 10, but he didn’t want to be late because he overslept or the train was delayed or Rachel had barricaded herself in the bathroom again.

So he did some yoga (he had to be more flexible for his dance lessons), got through his morning skin care routine (there was always time for that), had some breakfast, went through the script one last time, dressed himself in a way he thought was callback-George-appropriate, did his hair with even more care than usual and went out early enough to get himself some coffee before the audition.

He was waiting in front of the dance room (as if he wasn’t nervous enough, they had to add the Ms.-July-empire-factor) with three more nervous-looking guys around his age. He glanced at them discreetly while pretending to scroll through the messages in his phone.

It was exceptionally rare to see so many guys who weren’t overly confident and obnoxious. To Kurt’s dismay, they all seemed to fit the description of George rather well, at least outwardly. Kurt also couldn’t help but notice that he was the most flamboyant of the mix. Though he had dressed down significantly in his black slacks, white button up with dark grey vest and air plane brooch, he still felt slightly overdressed in comparison.

But George _was_ gay. There was shy and unassuming and then there was boring. And Kurt refused to be boring, even if it would cost him the part.

The door opened and all potential George’s looked up.

A guy in an outfit Kurt wanted to burn immediately grinned at them. Kurt remembered him from his first audition.

“Good morning, George’s. I don’t know if you remember me, I’m Tim, the screen writer of this awesome play. I know you all can’t wait for us to start the auditions, but unfortunately, our other lead, the amazing Max, is running late and we had hoped he would go through the scene with yo-“

He broke off and grinned even brighter when he saw a guy run down the corridor, his satchel bouncing off his hip with each leap he took to avoid crashing into someone on his way.

“And there he is, great. We’ll call the first one in in a second.”

The guy heaved in a few deep breaths and looked so apologetic it was nearly funny. He said something to Tim Kurt couldn’t make out before walking into the room with him.

Kurt bit his lip, couldn’t help but take a glance at his ass when he went into the room.

So this would be his Max, should he get the role. The Max George first meets through a sex hotline before running into him in a coffee shop and then falling in love with him later on.

Kurt wasn’t sure if he thought the play was brilliant or stupid. Meeting through a sex hotline seemed so terribly clichéd and how much of a coincidence would it be to meet someone in real life after _that_?

But he actually liked the story of the sexual awakening of George, how he learns that love and sex go hand in hand and he wouldn’t have to give up love after moving to the big lonely city. As a bonus there would be singing and stage experience and the role fit him like a glove.

And now- well, Kurt wouldn’t complain if he had to play with this Max guy.

He was shorter and seemed dorkier and less sophisticated than Kurt had imagined when he went through the scene.

But he was gorgeous nonetheless with his dark hair and amber eyes and _that ass_.

No, really, Kurt wouldn’t complain.

He was taken out of his reverie when the door opened again and Tim asked “Kurt Hummel? You’re up first.”

Kurt pushed himself off the wall, smoothed out his shirt and took his bag from the floor before following Tim inside the dance hall.

The other two who made up the jury, a girl named Kalinda who was responsible for costume design and a man called James who was the director, were sitting on desks in front of the windows. To the side sat the guy who would be playing Max. He smiled reassuringly at Kurt when he stood in front of the jury while Tim sat down next to Kalinda.   
Kurt tried to look less nervous and put his bag down beside him.

“You’re Kurt Hummel, right?” Tim asked again but when Kurt opened his mouth to introduce himself, James talked right over him.

“Right, Kurt. You know the drill. After we’ve heard you sing last time, we would like you to read through the scene with Blaine here.”

He gestured to the short black-haired guy who gave a little dorky wave in response. Kurt smiled in response.

“We have luckily already cast him so we want to find out who has the greatest chemistry with Blaine. Or- with Max. So just go through the scene and take it from there. Are you ready?”

Kurt only nodded and Blaine jumped up from his chair, taking his script and standing in front of Kurt, still smiling enthusiastically.

“Alright then. Off you go. From the top.”

Blaine grinned at Kurt and looked down at his script.

“Well hello there, Sexy.”

And Kurt.

Stared.

Because he knew this voice. He knew it because he had already heard him say this exact sentence. He had undressed to this voice and touched himself to this voice and-

Oh. God.

Blaine looked up, seemingly confused as to why Kurt wasn’t reading his line and instead stared at him, horrified.

His face didn’t seem to know whether it wanted to lose all its blood or circulate it all through his cheeks.

He felt faint.

“Kurt, are you ok? Should we start again? You look- pale.”

Right. Apparently it had decided to lose all its blood. And apparently his dick still remembered this voice and approved when Max- no, when _Blaine_ said his name. Well, at least his blood had found _someplace_ to go to.

“I-“, but no sound came after that. How could he explain this? How was this possible? Maybe his mind just played tricks on him. Yes. That had to be it.

James sighed, clearly annoyed.

“Just go from the top. And Kurt? It would be awesome if you could take part in this, too? We already know how Blaine plays this part.”

Kurt nodded mutely and tried to pull himself together.

Blaine still looked concerned but after a moment he repeated: “Well hello there, Sexy.”

And Kurt took a deep breath and responded.

“Hi, ahem, hi there.”

Blaine’s eyes shot up to his and yes, no, it had definitely been Blaine on the phone yesterday. If Blaine’s shocked wide eyes and scarlet cheeks were anything to go by.

After a second’s hesitation and an annoyed throat clearing from James, Blaine continued with the scene and the rest of the audition went by without a hitch.

It seemed that once the two of them had gotten over their initial shock, their chemistry was enough to make the scene both stumbling awkward and really, really hot.

Hot enough that Kurt was more than relieved when it was over.

All three jury members seemed reasonably impressed and Blaine openly grinned at him, apparently ignoring that this whole situation was more than awkward.

“Thank you, Kurt. That was really great. You will hear from us on Friday at the latest. If you don’t hear from us, you can figure out what it means.”

Kurt saw Blaine frown at the jury but he ignored it, smiling gratefully instead. It was over. He could go to his next class and just ignore what it would mean if he actually got chosen.

He would have to see Blaine at least twice a week. They would take part in a play, in a love story that was freakishly similar to their own encounter.

Oh.

God.

Now that the audition was over, Kurt all but wanted to run from the room, endlessly embarrassed. Where was the next bathroom? Would he make it before he had to throw up?

“Thank you”, he said demurely, shooting a fleeting look at Blaine, who still stared at him.

“I look forward to hearing from you. Have a good day.”

And with that he was out of the door and free at last.

The other George’s looked slightly panic-y when they saw Kurt emerge. Probably because he was pale as a ghost and looked close to fainting.

“Break a leg”, he murmured, hurrying down the hall and into the next restroom.

He groaned when he saw himself in the mirror and splashed some cold water in his face in the hope that he would gain some more color in his cheeks.

After a moment of seriously considering drowning himself in the toilet, Kurt straightened his back and his clothes.

He was Kurt Hummel. He was determined. He had nailed his audition (if he ignored the beginning, which he would) and he would get this part. And if not- well, then he would pick himself up and audition for the next part he would stumble upon.

With one last glance in the mirror and a last sweep of his hair, Kurt made his way to his 11.30 class. With any luck he would be able to catch a cup of coffee beforehand to help him through a boring 1 ½ hours of Theatre History.

As luck would have it, Kurt saw Blaine on campus multiple times over the next few days. He saw him in his favorite coffee shop, in one of the main libraries, in hallways, _everywhere_.

Luckily, Kurt had become quite adapt in the art of dodging-people-you-don’t-want-to-see and managed to flee the scene before Blaine could catch him each and every time.

There were upsides to dealing with the McKinley Neanderthals for four years after all. He was the master of avoidance. Not that he thought Blaine would locker-check him. Or, god forbid, shlushie him.

But.

It still embarrassed him. And Kurt didn’t want to talk about it. Even less think about it. Which was why it came as such a shock to see the email of James in his inbox on Friday morning.

He had honestly not even considered that he might get the part. He had been so nervous and so traumatized that he really couldn’t even remember reading the scene. How could he have been any good?

But there it was. And to shatter any delusions he might still have before opening it (maybe they want someone to help with costume design, maybe I forgot my scarf, maybe I was so bad that they want to give me some advice for the future), the subject line clearly stated: **_Congratulations: You are our George!_**

Was it too late to throw up after all? The clock above the door read 10 in the morning and Kurt would have to leave soon for his costume design class and he couldn’t stop staring at the subject line that was mocking him on his laptop screen.

Rachel leaned over him to take a look at what he was staring at; he knew he shouldn’t have brought his laptop to the kitchen table.

“Oh my god, Kurt, that’s so great, congratulations! I knew you would make it, I knew it!”

And then he was shoved out of his chair and pulled into a tight hug and Rachel was rocking him from one side to the other, still holding on tightly.

“I’m so proud of you, your first big role. As the leading man. _Kurt_!”

And sometimes Kurt just loved Rachel. Because until then he had only been able to think _Blaine Blaine shit Blaine shit shit!_ but seriously, he had just scored his first lead.

Coming out of his panic induced haze, Kurt gripped at Rachel just as tightly and the two of them squealed for a good two minutes, jumping up and down like they had done when Rachel had gotten her Fanny callback.

“Oh my god. I’m the lead. I’m going to be in the play. As the lead. The male lead.”

He was still disbelieving, grinning manically at Rachel who grinned back just as manically.

“I find it kind of freaky that you need to point out that it’s the male lead”, Santana muttered, grabbing a cup from one of the cupboards. “But congratulations, Tinkerbell. We will be at the opening; your biggest fans.”   
She fluttered her eyelashes at him but he could see that her smile was genuine. After a year of living together, Kurt was quite fluent in ignore-everything-biting-from-Santana-she-actually-cares-about-you.

So he just smiled in return. “Thank you, Santana. I’ll be sure to get the two of you tickets in the front row. And now excuse me, I have to call my dad. And then go to class. Shall we have dinner together tonight?”

Both girls agreed and told him not to worry about it; they would buy him some celebratory Indian food and blueberry cheesecake.

Kurt smiled even brighter and let the excitement of his friends and his dad carry him away from any uncomfortable thoughts he had had.

Only hours later, when he sat in his theatre history class, he remembered that he had never actually opened the email. Surreptitiously checking if anyone paid any attention to what he was doing, Kurt opened the email on his phone.

_Well hello there, Kurt._

_Yes, you got the part. Congratulations. Though you performed less than stellar in the beginning (do that on opening night and I might come onto the stage and stab you), we all decided that your chemistry with our other leading man could not be denied. If you play the part like you did at the end of your audition, I might actually not regret deciding to give you this chance._

_Blaine seemed to agree with us. Please let me know that you are still interested and will come to rehearsal this afternoon, 4pm in room I106, where we will give you the complete script and you will get the chance to meet the rest of the cast._

_You should also know that we have organized a little get together tomorrow at Callbacks, some karaoke and drinks to get to know each other. It might be a good idea to be social and friendly if we want to avoid wanting to kill each other by the end of rehearsals._

_I’ll see you this afternoon. Congrats again._

_James_

_(Director of **Calling for Love** )_

Kurt groaned as quietly as possible and dropped his phone back into his back pocket. He had hoped that he would be able to go home after his classes. To enjoy these news. Instead he would have to deal with rehearsals and Blaine.   
And what was that about? _Blaine seemed to agree with us._ Why would James say that? What did he know? If Blaine had told him, Kurt would have to kill him. And he wasn’t even kidding. Kurt hadn’t even told Rachel or Santana about his little incident.

After a moment of pretending to listen to the professor, Kurt took his phone back out of his pocket.

_Hey James,_

_Thank you so much, your news absolutely made my week. I promise I will not let you down, don’t worry. Though it would certainly be a dramatic plot twist if the play ended with you coming onto stage and stabbing me. I will of course come to rehearsal today. I might come a couple of minutes later because my last class doesn’t end until 4pm but I will try to be on time._

_I already have plans to meet some friends tomorrow night, would it be ok if I brought them?_

_See you later and thanks again_

_Kurt Hummel_

Kurt didn’t have a class after this one. He also wasn’t meeting any friends tomorrow. But there was no way he was going to Callbacks without reinforcements. And there was no way he would give Blaine a chance to talk to him today before rehearsals. He would be a few minutes late and then he would bail as soon as rehearsal let out.

Everything would be ok.

 


	3. Rehearsal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might actually be able to post every second day. :)   
> Have a great Sunday with some Kurt-Blaine interaction. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, any and all feedback is always appreciated.

Kurt’s plan worked out well. When he entered the room for their rehearsals, James was just beginning to tell people about their plan for today.

He spotted Blaine immediately, sitting next to a girl with blue streaks in her hair, who kind of reminded him of freshman Tina. As if Blaine had felt Kurt’s eyes on him, he looked up when Kurt sat down in one of the chairs in the back. He smiled a broad sunny smile and gave a little wink. Kurt blushed and looked down. What was _wrong_ with him?

When he looked back up, Blaine was facing the front but he looked a little troubled. James was introducing the different staff members; Kalinda the costume designer, Johnny, who was responsible for the lighting and everything electronic and Tim, screen writer and scenic designer. Then he went into great detail about his own responsibilities as the director and into an even longer spiel about how everyone would have to carry some of the weight to make this play happen.

“We have 9 weeks. That should be enough time for us to get this thing done. Our leads, Kurt and Blaine, will have extra rehearsals the first couple of weeks, since there a quite some scenes where it’s only the two of you. You are also the only ones singing solos. I hope you’re prepared to spend 5-7 hours a week with us. We will have _so much fun_.”

While Kurt was known for being a sarcastic bitch, he couldn’t find any satisfaction in James’ bitching. Everyone here was exited for the play but James seemed to simply find it a burden to direct them. Kurt already knew that before the 9 weeks were over, he and James would have at least one to one billion bitch fights.

“Now, since most of us here don’t know each other, why don’t you all introduce yourselves, give us your name and who you will be playing, how else you might be helpful to us and something interesting about you so that I’m not bored after the first two introductions. You, tiger striped girl, you can start.”

He pointed to a shy looking girl at the other end of the room and slumped down onto a chair, pretending to be bored already. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at the girl, who seemed put on the spot.

Kurt felt bad for her but couldn’t help and hope that she was only part of the chorus.

While each of the students was introducing themselves, Kurt thought of something interesting he could tell them. My first kiss was with one of my bullies? I knew Blaine already from this sex call I made?

He also couldn’t help but imagine what Blaine was going to tell them. Was he going to share his little job on the side? Kurt began to fidget in his chair, not even trying to listen to the people telling their names. He wouldn’t remember anyways.

“My name is Hailey and I’ll be playing Andrea, George’s best friend.” Kurt looked up at that and smiled at the blue-streaks girl. She was scanning the room and when her eyes landed on Kurt, she smiled back brightly. “I’m pretty good with photoshop and stuff, so I might be helpful with the marketing of the play, invitations, poster design and such. And something interesting about me… I don’t know, I guess the most interesting thing I have to offer is my boy toy here.”

She nudged Blaine in the side and grinned even more while he was rolling his eyes at here, holding his side like she had hurt him.

He then looked up and smiled so enthusiastically at everyone in the room that Kurt was sure he would start jumping up and down in excitement any moment now.

“My name is Blaine and I will be playing Max.” He also looked at Kurt and smiled in a manner that Kurt could only identify as _shy_ , before continuing, “I guess I could help with composing, I was in an a cappella choir in high school and we did most of our compositions ourselves, since stuff like Katy Perry’s Teenage Dream needs new arrangements to be sung in 8 part harmony. So I might help with that.”

Kurt felt his entire blood freeze. Blaine was seriously making a reference to this song. And he had looked straight at him. It wasn’t a coincidence. What the actual fuck? What was his angle?

“Um, something interesting about me. I don’t know, I can only think of embarrassing stuff. I once serenaded a guy in a GAP store?”

Everyone laughed and Blaine smiled bashfully, looking down in his lap. “Did you get the guy?” one of the girls from the chorus asked. Blaine smiled at her.

“As luck would have it, he wasn’t really amused. Or- wooed. He wasn’t out there and he didn’t like me like that and to top it off, I got him fired with my little serenade.”

When everyone continued to laugh at him he rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Yes, yes, it was humiliating. My choir was nice enough to remind me of that for months. And no, Maria, I’m still not shopping at the GAP if I don’t have to.”

He winked at the chorus girl and Kurt wasn’t even surprised that he already remembered her name. Blaine was exactly the kind of guy who could charm an entire room in minutes.

Kurt sighed and looked at James, who was smiling before he remembered himself and cleared his throat.

“As amazing as it is to hear about you making an ass of yourself, let’s continue.”

And that was actually the nicest Kurt had ever seen James be. Apparently, even James wasn’t immune to Blaine’s charm.

Time passed fairly fast after that and before he knew it, it was Kurt’s turn. Since he had been the last to arrive, he was also the last to introduce himself. Everyone was looking disinterestedly at their phones or at the clock on the wall, hoping the rehearsal would come to an end already. Kurt would never say so but he agreed and decided to make it quick.

The only ones still listening at this point were Blaine and Hailey.

“My name is Kurt and I’ll be playing George. My minor is costume design so I will be able to help you, Kalinda. For a few months this year, I was living with a gigolo until one of my other roommates flew my step brother in, pretended to be a customer and then had my brother beat the guy up.”

He smiled a crooked little smile at the confused looks he got at that.

James clapped his hands.                                                                                                          

“Gigolos aside, I think it’s time we call it a night. Don’t forget that we’re meeting tomorrow night at Callbacks. I expect to see all of you there. We have written down your additional talents so expect another email in the coming days where we beg you to help us out with stuff. Have a good night and see you tomorrow.”

Everyone started talking at the dismissal and began to stand up and clear the room.

Kurt grabbed his bag and made a beeline for the door, cursing under his breath when he heard a distinctive voice call his name. A few seconds later, a hand was grabbing his elbow and Blaine appeared next to him, struggling to keep up with Kurt’s pace.

“Hey, Kurt, wow, ok, you’re really fast, do you have to be somewhere?” he was still walking alongside Kurt and he was still holding onto Kurt’s elbow.

Abruptly, Kurt stopped. “Blaine. Sorry. My roommates are expecting me, celebratory dinner, you know? I have to leave but I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

With that, he inconspicuously pulled his elbow away from Blaine’s grip and gave him a strained smile. Blaine frowned at him.

“I just- shouldn’t we talk? You know, about-“

Kurt looked around, anxious that anyone was listening to their conversation.

“No. I don’t want to talk about it. What I would really like to do is forget it ever happened. Don’t worry, I won’t tell people how you make your money, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Blaine seemed honestly confused by that. “How I make my—“, it seemed to dawn on him what Kurt had implied and he shook his head back and forth like a wet dog, looking at Kurt with his huge eyes. _No way in hell_ was he not using any mascara to make his eyelashes look like that.

“No. No, that’s not how I make my money”, he looked around now, too, gripping Kurt’s forearm and looking earnestly up at him. “I just thought- or better, my brother thought that it might help with the part, you know? To get some experience, to know what I have to portray? It was stupid, I nearly never listen to my brother but I was so nervous that they had chosen me, I’m only a freshman. And then suddenly my brother had talked to some people and I was allowed to take a couple of calls and it- helped. But after you”, they were both blushing bright red at this point, “I had a call from this creepy guy and he asked all this creepy stuff and wanted me to tell him all this other really, really terrible stuff, so I hung up on him and called my brother and stopped the experiment. It was a stupid idea anyways. But- well, it helped, you know? To feel more comfortable talking about sex and stuff. And talking to you was-“

“Oh god, why can’t we ignore that that happened?” Kurt interrupted, unwilling to listen to whatever Blaine had thought of him. “I just- I mean, I called for the exact same reasons, to prepare for my audition.”

He was lobster red by now; he might as well _be_ a lobster now for all he knew. He would probably prefer to be a lobster if it meant that he would not have to deal with this. If lobsters didn’t die terrible deaths in boiling water, suffering excruciating pain. But it couldn’t be worse than this, could it?

Blaine took a deep breath and looked straight at Kurt.

“Well. It helped. You nailed the audition. And the whole thing was _really_ hot. So, don’t worry.”

As if the hotness was what he was worried about. Not the fact that he had jerked himself off to Blaine’s voice. And why, _why_ was he thinking about that now?

“Right. Ok. So, can we just forget the whole thing?” Kurt knew he was begging by now, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. If there was a way to undo all of this, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Blaine smiled at him reassuringly. “Sure. It’s forgotten. Well, not forgotten. You don’t forget something like that. But, you know, I won’t mention it again. If it makes you uncomfortable.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine. “What about this could be uncomfortable for me?” he asked drily. Blaine laughed and looked down at his shoes, bashful once more. How this was the same boy who had told him to lick his hand and stroke his cock, Kurt couldn’t really fathom.

“Would you.. maybe like to grab a cup of coffee with me sometime?”

Blaine looked up at him again, through his stupid eyelashes and with his stupid earnest eyes and smile and face.

Kurt tried to breathe even breaths. In, out. In, out.

“Are you asking me out?”

Blaine shuffled around then rolled his eyes at himself and nodded.

“Yes. Yes, I am. I just. Would like to get to know you a little better. If you’re not comfortable with that, it doesn’t have to be a date. But I think we will have to spend so much time together in the coming weeks that it would be better if we could stand on a stage together without it being awkward.”

And ouch. Had Blaine just asked him out to avoid having bad stage chemistry? Kurt bristled and raised his head a bit more. He wasn’t _that_ desperate for a date.

“I think we’ll be fine. We talked about it, we decided never to talk about it again and I can be professional if you can. And if you think about it, the whole call was kind of a rehearsal, so it’s not even that embarrassing.”

Blaine looked surprised at his icy tone.

“So.. that’s a “no” to the coffee then?” he asked again.

Kurt shrugged. “Since we won’t have a problem on stage, I don’t see the point”, he answered and felt only marginally bad at Blaine’s crestfallen expression.

“Right”, he muttered, looking down again, “what would be the point.”

He laughed a soft little laugh, shook his head and smiled at Kurt again.

“Well, I hope you have a great evening with your roommates. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow night. Bye.”

And with that he was gone, hurrying down the hall without glancing back once.

Kurt stood still, confused at this strange end to their very, very bizarre encounter.


	4. Callback - The Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, keeping up with the schedule I've set for myself.   
> Chapter 4, here we go. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The next night, Kurt was standing in front of Callbacks, reluctant to go in but too cold to stay outside for much longer.

Even though it was still September, it was freezing at night and Kurt’s jacket was more an addition to his outfit than a heating device.

With a sigh, he pushed the door open. He had received a slightly threatening email from James that he was not allowed to bring any friends since it would stop him from bonding with his cast mates. Kurt shuddered at the thought of “bonding” more than necessary with James.

When Kurt entered the bar, he immediately saw the table Tim had reserved for them. Most of the cast was there already but Kurt made a beeline for the bar to get a drink first. He would be sociable in a minute. For now, he needed to prepare himself mentally one more time. He would see the whole Blaine-situation with humor and ignore his own embarrassment. It wasn’t so bad. And it wasn’t Blaine’s fault. So he would be friendly. And forget about the whole phone sex situation.

He was still trying to get the bartender’s attention when someone poked him in the side. It was Blaine. Of course.

“Hi there, Kurt”, he beamed, looking loose and happy in a way that spoke of alcohol consumption.

“Hi Blaine”, Kurt replied slightly weary. Who on earth had bought Blaine alcohol? He didn’t really know the guy but after having met him sober he knew that adding alcohol to the mix was probably not a good idea.

Blaine swayed a bit on the spot and slung his arm around Kurt’s waist to stay upright.

“I’m so glad you’re here. I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come. That maybe you were avoiding me. You’re not avoiding me, Kurt, are you?”

Kurt laughed softly, looking down at Blaine who was watching his every move with wide innocent eyes. He had two options now. Be annoyed that Blaine had absolutely no concept of how to not crowd a strangers’ personal space or enjoy that a hot guy was all over him.

Kurt didn’t like being in a bad mood so he decided that drunken Blaine was adorable and hilarious.

“I am not avoiding you. I just had dinner with some friends before coming here.”

Which- was not a lie. He had had dinner with Santana before he came here. Though his decision for the late dinner was kind of related to his wish to spend as little time here as possible.

“Great. Dinner is great. I’m sure your friends are great. Because you. You are really great, Kurt.”

Again with the earnest eyes. Kurt rolled his in return and smiled at Blaine, carefully untangling himself from this half-hug they were in.

“Thanks, Blaine. You are drunk”, he answered drily. Blaine laughed loudly, like Kurt had made the joke of the century and a few people turned their heads in their direction. Kurt blushed and looked apologetically at them.

“I’m not drunk. I mean, I had a beer. Or two. James bought me a beer. Or two. Nice guy, James, you know? But I’m not drunk.”

He shook his head for emphasis and Kurt frowned in the direction of the table at James.

“Alright then”, he relented, “can I buy you a drink? Some water, maybe?”

Kurt looked at the bartender again and waved to get his attention. He tried to not startle too visibly when he felt Blaine’s hand on his waist and his breath on his neck.

“You want to buy me a drink? That’s so nice! You’re so nice, Kurt, you know? Like, really nice. I would love some water, Kurt”, he breathed into his ear and Kurt pressed his lips together. Having Blaine’s voice so close was.. dangerous.

After a minute, he finally managed to get the bartender’s attention and ordered some water for Blaine and a virgin strawberry daiquiri for himself.

Blaine seemed to be content just latching onto him and watching the other people in the bar.

“This is so nice, isn’t it?” he asked while they were making their way over to the table. Kurt was carrying both their drinks while Blaine was holding onto Kurt’s waist.

“All these people, here to sing and be happy and sing! I love New York. Do you love New York, Kurt?”

Kurt set both drinks onto the table and gave a little wave to the people sitting there in greeting. Most only smiled in return, already preoccupied with their own conversations. Kurt didn’t mind.

“Yes, I love New York. It’s great. You know what else is great? Water. You should have some.”

He nudged the glass in Blaine’s direction and sat down on a bench. Though there wasn’t much space next to him, Blaine crawled onto it, pressing his side into Kurt’s.

“Cheers”, he murmured, raising his glass in Kurt’s direction. Kurt took a sip of his daiquiri and smiled into his drink. So far, this evening wasn’t so bad.

“You know, I think drinking water was an excellent idea, Kurt. Your ideas are excellent. Water is delicious. What are you drinking though, Kurt? Is it also delicious? I’m sure it is. I’m sure whatever you do and drink is delicious. You know why, Kurt? Because you are-“

“Blaine! There you are!”

It was Hailey and Kurt had never been so happy to see another person in his life. Wherever Blaine had been going with his sentence, Kurt was sure it would have been embarrassing.

“Hailey! Hailey, look who I found! It’s Kurt! Do you know Kurt? You should! You are great, Hailey. And Kurt is great. I think you should be friends. I think we should _all_ be friends!”

Blaine’s hand was on his knee and Kurt ignored it pointedly, shaking Hailey’s offered hand. She was laughing at Blaine and shook her head at him.

“I hope you actually know Blaine already and he hasn’t just crowded your personal space like this without permission. It seems it wasn’t such a good idea to give him alcohol.”

Hailey winked at him and Kurt grinned while Blaine pouted.

“You _think_?” he asked in return, but his amusement was shining through.

Blaine continued to pout, sipping his water. Hailey grabbed the glass out of his hand and sniffed at it.

“It’s just water. I thought it might be a good idea to hydrate him”, Kurt assured her and she smiled gratefully at him.

“That’s good, thank you. James has been handing him drinks whenever I was looking the other way, I have a feeling he’s hoping to take him home tonight. Which won’t happen, _right_ , Blaine?”

Blaine looked at her when he heard his name and shook his head emphatically.

“No, I don’t _want_ to go home with him. I can go home with you. Or with Kurt. Because you are awesome.”

Kurt blushed and glanced at James, who was watching Blaine like a hawk his prey. Kurt couldn’t help but wiggle a little closer to Blaine, who smiled brilliantly at him in return.

Hailey was watching them with raised eyebrows. “Okay, then”, she muttered and took a sip of her own drink.

“So, how do you two know each other?” Kurt asked, not wanting to give Hailey the wrong impression.

It turned out that the two were actually living together witch another guy, Wes, off campus. Hailey was Wes’ girlfriend and they knew each other from school.

Hailey and Kurt carried most of the conversation, talking about growing up in Ohio and living in New York and going to NYADA. Blaine intervened here and there but seemed happy watching them, sipping his water and relaxing further and further into Kurt’s side.

But Kurt didn’t mind. Blaine was sweet and unassuming and it didn’t feel like he was coming onto him, he was just comfortable.

And Hailey was just wonderful. Funny, clever and nearly as sarcastic as Kurt himself. Which was always appreciated.

The night ended when one of the small freshman chorus girls threw up in the restrooms and the rest decided to call it a night.

After he had said his goodbyes, Kurt was surprised he had really enjoyed himself.

He had sung a couple of times, with Blaine, Hailey and a sophomore, Trevor.

But mostly, he had been talking and laughing with Hailey and Blaine.

Smiling, Kurt skipped the last few steps up to their loft, glad that he had gotten over himself.


	5. Coffee Apologies

Monday morning came bright and early. For once, Kurt was excited for the new week. Rehearsals were starting, he had finished his essay for his drama class with plenty of time to spare. And if he was lucky, he would have enough time today to drop in at Vogue.com.

While 8.30 classes on a Monday morning weren’t exactly what he would have chosen for a perfect week, Kurt still liked being up before his roommates could have their first fights over soy milk and bathroom time and Rachel secretly eating all of Santana’s chocolate covered strawberries (“they are for seduction purposes only, Berry. You have the choice between buying new ones _right now_ or putting out.” Even more headache-inducing, Rachel had looked _contemplative_. Kurt tried not to think about it.)

When Kurt arrived at his class, he was surprised to find a dark-haired, bow-tied, red pants wearing Blaine The Sex Voice Anderson next to the door for his class, coffee cup in hand, sleepy eyes on the floor.

“Good morning”

Blaine’s eyes were comically wide when he looked up, clearly startled from his half-sleepy state. Kurt grinned at the memory of a sleepy drunk Blaine clutching his arm while they were walking to the subway station. He made a valiant effort to tone down his grin.

Blaine, for his part, looked relieved and smiled a little brighter while offering a still hoarse sounding “good morning”.

Kurt looked at him for a moment, but when Blaine didn’t follow up with an explanation to why he was at Kurt’s class, he asked “What are you doing here? I’m pretty sure you’re not in this class.”

Blaine’s beaming smile diminished some and he scratched the back of his neck bashfully but didn’t lower his eyes. Instead, he held out the coffee cup to Kurt like a virgin offering.

“I brought you this.”

Kurt looked down at the cup, uncomprehending.

“It’s a “I’m sorry I was drunk and stupid please forgive me and forget whatever I may have said” coffee”, Blaine explained when Kurt made no move to take the coffee.

“I don’t know what kind of coffee you drink so I got you a latte, I hope that’s okay.”

Kurt looked up again to see Blaine glance at the coffee cup in Kurt’s hand and groan.

“And of course you already have a coffee. Because it’s Monday morning. And I’m an idiot.”

Finally over his shock, Kurt stopped Blaine from taking the offered cup back and grabbed onto his wrist.

“It’s Introduction to Play Analysis. I don’t think there’s enough coffee in the world for that. And mine is nearly empty anyways, so thank you.”

Which was a lie, his coffee had been too hot to drink until now, but he was kind enough to not let Blaine know this.

“But there’s no need to apologize. It was funny. And I might not have met Hailey if you hadn’t introduced us. So really, I had a great evening. Not that I don’t always appreciate free coffee.”

Blaine smiled again, though he winced at the “funny” part. Kurt let go of Blaine’s wrist and took the other coffee cup, now holding one in both of his hands. He just hoped his professor wouldn’t take this as an insult to his teaching methods.

“Good. I’m glad. I worried, yesterday, that I had made a less than stellar impression on you. Again.”

Kurt shrugged, his bag slipping a bit on his shoulder. “It’s fine. I mean, at least I know now that you don’t drink regularly or you wouldn’t have been that drunk. And you weren’t too bad. Nothing too embarrassing, I promise.”

Blaine rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless. “Not too embarrassing, that’s just what I want to hear. Well, I’m glad we are okay. I had a good night, too, by the way. I mean, other than my hangover the next morning, it was great. With the singing and the talking. Though I didn’t do much talking, if I remember correctly.”

Kurt let out a soft laugh and wondered how he got to be so comfortable talking to Blaine when it had only been last week that he had been avoiding him at all costs. He was nearly sorry to see his teacher glare at him from inside, indicating that it was time to get his ass into the classroom.

“Well, I’m glad you remember it, so at least you weren’t too drunk. I’ve got to go now or my professor will take it out on me. And I’m sure you have to hurry too if you don’t want to be too late to your own class.”

Blaine bit his lip and if Kurt wasn’t mistaken he was blushing a pretty pink. “Yes, right. Class. Well. I’ll see you at rehearsal. Enjoy your coffee-s.”

He nodded to the coffee cups that were still warming Kurt’s hands. Kurt grinned and took a step into the direction of the classroom. “Thanks for the coffee, Blaine. I’ll see you later.”

It was only when he was sitting in his class, sipping his latte and humming contently, that he realized that he had no idea how Blaine even knew that he was in this class.


	6. Bar Celona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so I feel like I should have warned you from the beginning for this. Sorry. There's Adam in this chapter. Which I know some of you don't like. But. He's really not there to cause trouble. There's no Kadam in this story. But- past-Kadam. Mentioned. As I already did in Chapter 1. 
> 
> So. 
> 
> Sorry if you wanted to be warned in advance (though this is still in advance, because you could just not read the chapter ;) )
> 
> Hope you still enjoy.

The next few weeks passed quickly. Things were finally looking up for Kurt. Isabelle had loved his latest ideas about the fall fashion column and better yet, she had given Kurt creative freedom to do with the section as he saw fit. So not only were his little pieces published on Vogue.com, he had a press pass and could go gallivanting around New York mostly for free. It was _heaven_.

His classes were also so much better now that he could finally have some electives and his professor had declared him his star-student in his costume design class. He was still preening when he thought about it, even though he was now kind of hated by his fellow students. Nothing he hadn’t had to deal with before.

And lastly, rehearsals were finally coming together. The beginning had been a mess, making Kurt regret deciding to audition for a student-led play in the first place. But by now, he and Kalinda were nearly finished with all the adjustments of the costumes they had stolen/borrowed from other departments and bought in cheap charity shops; the props were coming along nicely and Hailey had done such a good job of promoting the play that there was already a buzz going around school with opening night only two weeks away.

And Kurt was just so happy with the way everyone had come together with minimal bitching. By now, everyone finally knew their lines and James only had an anger fit about once or twice per rehearsal. Improvement.

Also, Blaine and Hailey were just a delight. Kurt was so so glad that he got over his initial awkwardness and became friends with them. They were hilarious together; mostly because Hailey was picking on Blaine whenever she could and Kurt was enjoying the spectacle.

And Blaine. Blaine was just so kind. Helping whenever he could, he was always there, painting props, dividing fabrics for Kurt and Kalinda, running lines with those who were still sometimes messing up. And he was always in such a good mood. If Kurt hadn’t seen him drunk once he would have thought that Blaine was constantly on _something_.

Maybe it was the coffee. Blaine nearly always had a cup with him; or better yet three of four, bringing some along for Kurt and Hailey and James and whoever was having a bad day.

While he was adjusting his shoulder strap for the final scene, Kurt looked around at the bustling and rustling and he just _loved_ this life. He caught Blaine’s eye across the room and shot him a smile only to receive an eye roll and a wink back. Blaine was talking to James, calming him down after he had yelled at one of the freshman girls of the ensemble. Kurt’s heart squeezed uncomfortably as if Blaine was squeezing it instead of James’ shoulder, talking quietly and intently to him and laughing at whatever James’ was saying.

Averting his eyes back to his outfit, he breathed in deeply. He loved his life. His life was good. Great. Who would have thought he would find friends in this cast? He sure hadn’t. So he should be grateful instead of always, always wishing for more.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a hand adjusting his shoulder strap once more.

“You look good. I love what you’ve done to David’s outfits.”

Kurt blushed at the compliment and swatted Blaine’s hand away. “It was supposed to sit that way, Blaine. You think we’re gonna go home anytime soon? Or will James keep us captive until opening night?”

Blaine grinned, nonplussed at the way Kurt was looking sternly at him, re-adjusting his outfit again. He had gotten used to Kurt way too quickly for comfort.

“James just wants everything to go perfectly. Which it will. I’m sure he’ll let us out after we’ve nailed this scene.”

He winked again and went over to the costume department, which, in reality, was more of a storage room with a few hangers.

Kurt tried to ignore how he felt whenever Blaine defended James’ bitchiness.

\--

Rehearsal ended an hour later, _finally_. It was already dark outside; fall had finally come upon New York. Kurt shivered and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck.

“We’re going to meet up with Wes at Bar Celona. You want to come with us for one last drink? Try and forget about the terror that is our director?”

An arm was already tucked around him and Kurt smiled down to the side at Hailey, shrugging. “Sure. It’s not like I had anything planned for tonight.”

Hailey laughed and dragged him forward. “That’s the spirit. Enanito, are you coming?”

Blaine pushed at her shoulder, buttoning up his nice navy coat with his free hand. “I hate that you take Spanish now. I _know_ that was an insult.”

Hailey and Kurt only laughed, walking down the brightly lit streets of New York, the scent of cold air, car fumes and Indian food in the air.

\--

It had taken some getting used to seeing Hailey and Wes together. Who was Kurt kidding; it had taken some getting used to _Wes_.

He was so different from what Kurt would have pictured as Blaine’s best friend and Hailey’s boyfriend. They were both so happy and open and funny and Wes was- well, Kurt wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure if Wes liked him. Most of the time he was just quietly observing his girlfriend and best friend and Kurt entertain them. Kurt was always a bit uncomfortable around him. He didn’t like being observed.

But Kurt didn’t really know him. They had only met twice; once for coffee and once at a karaoke bar.

It was cozy in the bar. The music was a bit too loud and the lights a bit too low, but the company was excellent as always; Blaine pressed up against his side on one side of the table with Hailey and Wes on the other side. They were telling Wes about the horror that were the last rehearsals and Wes was listening, quirking a smile here and there. More than once Kurt could feel his eyes on him, but he wasn’t sure what it was about.

Kurt was playing with the straw of his un-alcoholic Sangria, listening to Hailey tease Blaine about a step he messed up during their last rehearsal.

“I was momentarily distracted. Don’t tell me it never happens to you”, Blaine defended himself, but Kurt could hear from the smile in his voice that he wasn’t taking it personally.

“I know I do, but unlike you, I get screamed at by James for about 10 minutes after I do. You, on the other hand, could never do wrong in his eyes.”

She was still teasing but Kurt tensed up, feeling Blaine going tense beside him as well.

“Shut up”, he murmured, and when Kurt glanced to the side, he saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

“If you weren’t so talented I would bet all my money that you slept with him to get the role. Or, you know, if you weren’t so talented, that way you could have gotten it regardless.”

Blaine spluttered into his glass but didn’t offer a reply.

Kurt was wrecking his brain to change the topic to anything else when he heard someone exclaim _“Kurt!”_ just to his left side.

The grin came to his face before he could stop it and a second later he was pulled out of his seat and into strong arms.

“Adam! Hi!”

His happy greeting was mostly muffled as Kurt’s mouth was pressed to the side of Adam’s head.

When they let go of each other, they were both grinning stupidly at each other.

“I want to hear all about your busy life and successful play and everything, but would you mind helping me out first?”

Kurt looked Adam up and down, still happily beaming and nodded without even thinking about it. “Sure”

He heard someone exclaim “Adam” behind him, saw Adam’s grimace and then he felt warm soft familiar lips on his.

Without thinking about it, his hand flew up to the side of Adam’s face, cradling his strong jaw and oh, kissing felt nice. He missed kissing. Why had they stopped doing that, for god’s sake?

Adam’s hand was on his neck, carding through the part of his hair that was not styled to perfection. And then it was over. Adam was still close to him, his face just in front of his, his eyes pleading, and the he squeezed his neck and his arm where his hands were still holding onto him before he turned around.

“Jon, hey there. Have you met Kurt yet?”

Behind Adam, a tall, dark-haired, good-looking man in his mid-twenties scowled at Kurt. Finally catching on, Kurt wrapped his arm around Adam’s nice, oh so nice, middle, smiling his best bitch-please smile at the man.

“Pleasure to meet you”, he said sweetly. Next to him he heard Adam chuckle lowly.

“Same here”, the guy replied. He looked hesitant for a moment before rolling his eyes. “Well. I think I’ll look for some company that’s actually allowed to drink. Adam, if you want to have some _real_ fun instead of baby-sitting, give me a call.”

And with that he was gone, the crowd of the bar swallowing him.

Adam sagged against Kurt’s side, laughing out loud, his relief palpable.

“Oh my god, Kurt, you are a godsend. This guy was very, um, persistent. And you know I can’t deal with that.”

Kurt shook his head in amusement and untangled himself from Adam. “That’s because you are too polite for your own good”, he scolded, but there was a fondness in his voice he didn’t even try to hide.

Adam shrugged, unable to contradict him.

He looked Kurt up and down and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

“What? I’m not allowed to check you out?” Adam asked when he saw Kurt’s look.  
“You look good. Really good. How are you? I haven’t seen you in weeks. I just really hope the play and Vogue is keeping you as busy as you say and that you aren’t avoiding me, sweetpie.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and tugged at Adam’s arm in admonishment. “I’m not avoiding you. I _am_ busy. I’m just here for a post-rehearsal-from-hell-drink. And ugh, I have no manners, let me introduce you to my friends.”  
Kurt turned back to the table; he had completely forgotten about them, swept up in the joy of seeing Adam again and in the drama of the moment.

Everyone at the table was looking at him with wide eyes and Kurt blushed. Right. He had just kissed Adam.

“Everyone, this is Adam. He graduated from NYADA last summer. Adam, these are Hailey and her boyfriend Wes and Blaine. Blaine and Hailey are in the play with me.”

Adam gave a short sheepish wave to everyone sitting on the table. “Hi there. Sorry for taking him from you for a moment. I just needed some serious help back there. Um. Sorry. Nice to meet you all. Kurt talks about how much fun the play is all the time.”

Wes was the first to recover and nodded at Adam. “Good to meet you, too. And no problem. Would you like to have a seat?”

Adam shook his head before Wes had even finished his question.

“That’s really nice but I don’t want to intrude. And I have my own rehearsals early tomorrow so I’ll be going home. But I’m sure I’ll see you again some time; at opening night at the latest.”

He turned to Kurt, pulling him into a hug.  
“It was good to see you, sweetpie. Take care of yourself. Don’t work too hard. Call me. We haven’t watched Northanger Abbey in forever.”

Kurt nodded against him, taking in the familiar Adam-smell and tightening his grip on Adam’s shoulders before taking a step back.  
“You take care of yourself. I’m not always around to save you. And I’ll call you sometime next week. I promise. Once the play is over I’ll have more time for TV marathons.”

They smiled at each other for a moment longer before Adam gave the table a little wave and weaved his way through the crowd.

Kurt watched him go before taking his seat next to Blaine again, smiling happily and taking a sip from his drink. It took him a minute to realize that no one had said a word since he had sat down and he looked up, seeing Wes watching him with an inscrutable expression while Hailey was just raising an eyebrow at him.

“What?”

Hailey rolled her eyes. “You can’t be serious, Kurt. Who was the hunk you were just sucking face with?”

Kurt blushed and fidgeted in his seat, brushing against Blaine’s thigh in the process.

“He’s.. my ex-boyfriend. But we stayed friends. He’s one of my closest friends here in New York, actually.”

Hailey just looked at him sceptically. “Friends with benefits, maybe?”

Kurt blushed even more, rolling his eyes to gloss over the fact that what she might think about him and Adam made him uncomfortable.

“No. Friends. Friends who care about each other and help each other out. Adam is just.. He’s not good with telling people no. That’s why I helped him out there just now.”

Hailey stared at him some more and he looked straight back. Finally, she quirked a smile and nodded. “I know one of those”, she said lightly and apparently kicked Blaine on the shin under the table if his exaggerated “ _ouch_ ” was any indication.

“You might have to rescue him from James one of these days.”

Her grin was suggestive and Kurt hated her, just a little bit.

 


	7. Closer

Opening night was only two days away and Kurt was, quite frankly, losing his shit. Random people in the hallways kept telling him to “break a leg” and he was pretty sure that at least half of them added a _literally_ in their heads.

James had been insufferable, calling him at least 10 times a day to give him some last minute “advice”.

He was standing in line in one of the on campus coffee shops, going through his bag to find his money and getting more and more frustrated. “I’m so sorry, I know it’s here somewhere”, he muttered to the barista, who looked at him in exasperation. Jeez.

“I’ve got it. And could you please add a medium drip to that?”

Of course. Because these days, Kurt only saw Blaine when he was in the middle of embarrassing himself.

“Thank you”, he said nonetheless, his smile a bit tight.

Blaine smiled back, but seemed preoccupied himself. “It’s no problem.”

They waited in silence. Unlike the last few weeks, this one was more of the uncomfortable kind. Things had been _weird_.

Kurt wasn’t sure when it had started, exactly. He also wasn’t sure if he had done something wrong or if there was something going on with Blaine that had nothing to do with him.

When they had their coffees, Kurt thanked Blaine again and only hesitated for a second before asking Blaine to sit with him. Together, they found one of the smaller tables in the back and got comfortable, pealing the layers that were necessary due to the bitter cold weather off.

“So. How’s it going?”

And oh god, the last time they had been this awkward was after the phone sex debacle.

Blaine’s mouth twitched into a smile, undoubtedly aware of the tension between them. “I’m excited for the opening night. My brother is actually flying in, which is.. I don’t know yet. Nice, I guess.”

Kurt nodded. “I didn’t know you had a brother. You’ve never mentioned him before. Is he younger or older?”

And just like that, they got to talking again, telling each other about the pain that was growing up with a brother. Though Kurt hadn’t really grown up with his.

Kurt felt the tension leave his body for the first time in about two weeks, glad for the mindless chatter. Blaine seemed to feel the same because he got more and more relaxed, gesticulating wildly and laughing about Kurt’s stories.

After they had both drank up, they got dressed again and went outside where the wind was still going strong, destroying both Kurt’s hair styling and the warmth he had been able to restore in his fingers.

“I’m glad we got to do this”, he said, smiling at Blaine whose hair was trying to win a fight against the amounts of hair gel that he put in it.

“Me too. It’s been crazy these last few weeks, with rehearsals and everything. But I’m glad I’m in the play. It’s been so great and we wouldn’t have met otherwise.”

Kurt smiled into his scarf, unreasonably pleased with that.

Before he could ask if they wanted to meet again tomorrow before their very last rehearsal, someone was tapping on his shoulder. When he turned, he came face to face with Chandler, who was beaming brightly.

“ _Kurt,_ it’s so great to see you!”

Kurt cringed at Chandler’s enthusiasm but smiled at the other boy politely.

“Hey Chandler”

He saw Blaine side-eyeing him and quickly stood next to him. “This is my friend Blaine. Blaine, this is Chandler, we know each other from back in Ohio.”

Chandler stuck his hand out and Blaine shook it, always polite, the both of them.

“We used to date”, Chandler added helpfully and Kurt only barely managed to not roll his eyes.

“And we used to date”, he confirmed, while Blaine nodded and smiled his tight smile again. “Nice to meet you”, Blaine turned to Kurt, “I’ll let you two catch up, I need to go to the library before rehearsal, but I’ll see you later?”

Kurt nodded and with another “nice to meet you”, “no, nice to meet _you_ ”, he was gone.

Kurt turned to Chandler, who was looking at him with a knowing smile. “Is he your boyfriend?”

Kurt laughed, after so much time unused to Chandler’s blunt nature.

“No, we’re just friends. Cast-mates in the play.”

Chandler nodded, clearly unconvinced. “He’s a cutie, I would snatch him up if I were you.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, shivering when another wind blow got in-between his many layers of clothing.

“It’s freezing and I have rehearsal soon, I need to get going. But it was nice to see you, Chandler. I hope you are well.”

He leaned forward for a short hug. Chandler held on longer than was probably necessary.

“Break a leg, Kurt. I know all about the play, of course, it’s the talk of the town. I’ll be there. And if you ever want to have coffee, or, you know, catch up or something, you know where to find me.”

He winked at Kurt and made his way into the coffee shop and Kurt stared after him, shaking his head with a smile.

There was no way he was going to call Chandler. They had been dating, true, but it hadn’t lasted long because, if Kurt was honest with himself, they had just never had any chemistry. They had dated mainly because there hadn’t been anyone else to date and because it had been fun. Going on dates while still in high school, having someone to take to prom..

Kurt shook himself out of it and made his way to the rehearsal.

\--

The second to last rehearsal turned out to be _harsh_.

Everyone was a mixture between excited and nervous and Kurt was sure someone would throw up before the night was over. He just hoped it wasn’t in one of his scenes.

Blaine and Kurt were in the middle of the first scene, acting out the phone sex with Kurt on a bed on one side of the stage and Blaine sitting on a table, the two of them divided by a curtain.

James had interrupted them at least trice now and Kurt knew it was because he wanted Blaine to talk in his sex voice as long as possible.

“You know, Cachorro, for a virgin you really know how to play this sex thing. All the porn watching must have helped with that, huh?”

Hailey wasn’t talking too loudly, so only those on the stage had heard her. James froze mid-speech and Kurt looked over at Blaine, intrigued. Blaine, who seemed to avoid looking at him, was bright red.

“Thanks, Hailey”

And for the first time, Hailey seemed to realize that she had taken things a step too far because she looked contrite and only mouthed “sorry” at him before leaving the stage to the left to let them get started again.

Kurt had no idea what just happened but James finally let them run through the whole scene and after some more screaming and adjusting and stumbling, they were all exhausted and happy to go home.

“I think we’re good. Good work, everybody. And one last thing. James, Kalinda and I have been talking and we’ve decided to cancel rehearsal tomorrow. It’s no good to have one so close to opening night and I think we’re all ready. So we’ll see you all on Friday, 2pm sharp, don’t be late or I’ll let James loose on you.”  
Tim clapped James on the back, grinning at the cheering cast.

Kurt breathed in heavily when they stepped out of the NYADA theatre.

“I can’t believe there will be no more rehearsals. I can’t believe that even James thinks we’re ready. I don’t feel ready.”

Hailey laughed and squeezed his arm, looping hers through his.

“Don’t do that, Kurt Hummel. We all know you’re fabulous and will be a hit. I’m just happy we have one last free night. It’s going to be so weird when it’s all over.”

Kurt smiled at her. He only realized that Blaine was missing when they had gone a few steps already.

“Wait, wait, where is your favorite punching bag?”

Hailey laughed but tugged on Kurt’s arm to keep him going. “He was still talking to James when I left and said I should leave without him; they were gonna grab a bite or something.”

Kurt tried to school his expression into something nonchalant but by the way Hailey was looking at him, he wasn’t quite successful. It wasn’t that he wanted to be the only one to have dinner with Blaine, not necessarily. Blaine was free to hang out with and to date whoever he wanted. But James was a _douche_.

“What do you say, should we celebrate our last free night tomorrow? We could have a sleep-over at my place. To keep each other sane. Because let’s face it, none of us will be able to sleep the night before opening night.”

Kurt smiled at her, thankful for both the consideration and the change of topic. Everything was fine. He had friends, he had his first big leading role and he would be _great_ at it. There was no reason for his heart to feel so heavy with the thought of Blaine and James holding hands under the table, Blaine’s bright eyes illuminated by the candle light while they were eating fancy food at a quaint little Italian place.

Kurt shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. In only two days he would receive his standing ovation and he would bask in it and feel as happy as he should be. And until then, he would be in the best company.

 


	8. Cheesecake and Wine

It was the night before the play and Kurt, Hailey and Blaine were wrapped up in blankets in the living room of their shared flat, watching movies and drinking really bad wine.

“I love this movie.”

Kurt was staring at the screen, transfixed as Heath Ledger ran around singing “Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You”.

“I can totally understand that Kat couldn’t resist him. I mean, come on, if someone sings for you like that..”

Both Blaine and Hailey giggled and Kurt threw one of the many pillows at them.

“Come on, I’m serious. And not just because I love Heath Ledger. That is such a romantic gesture. We’re at a dramatic arts school, I’m seriously disappointed that I haven’t seen such a display of affection yet.”

Hailey laughed some more and pushed Blaine’s shoulder. “Our little GAP attack boy would probably tell you that it is way too risky to embarrass yourself like that.”

Kurt oooh-ed. “Right, I had forgotten about that. Seriously, Blaine, you should not be embarrassed because of this. It’s a romantic gesture. If he didn’t appreciate it, he’s an idiot.”

Blaine scrunched up his nose but looked pleased. “Thank you. I still think I should not have chosen his work place for that. And, you know, some people don’t like it if you make a spectacle out of things.”

Kurt shook his head and pointed at the screen. “Whoever tells me that they wouldn’t like to be serenated like that is lying. Seriously. Especially anyone here at NYADA. We’re all attention whores, let’s face it.”

The three looked at each other and started to laugh again, giddy with the excitement of what was to come and all the cheesecake and wine they’d had.

“While we’re on the topic, Kurt Hummel, has no one ever serenated you?”

Hailey looked at him, waggling her eyebrows and Kurt laughed and blushed.

“Not really. I mean, the first time I met Adam he took me to Adam’s Apples rehearsal and they performed for me. But I’m not sure I would count “Baby Got Back” as a serenade.”

Blaine choked on his wine while Hailey threw back her head, laughing out loud.

“Oh. My. God. That’s the best thing I’ve heard from you yet.”

Kurt stuck out his tongue at her, but he was grinning broadly.

\--

A couple of hours later, they were lying on their backs, Breakfast at Tiffany’s playing in the background. Blaine had left the room to get them some tea so that they wouldn’t ruin their voices with the wine they’d consumed before.

“You know, with all the wine and everything, I have decided it’s a good idea to tell you this, Kurt. Blaine told me this afternoon that he’s decided to sleep with James tomorrow after the after-party.”

Kurt’s head shot up from where he’d been comfortably snuggled into three different pillows.

“ _WHAT?_ ” When Hailey only sniggered, he shook her shoulders. “ _WHY?_ Why would he do that?”

“Why would who do what?”

Of course this would be the moment when Blaine came back, carrying a tray with their tea.

“Why would you sleep with James?”

And okay, maybe Kurt wouldn’t have asked that if he had been completely sober. Or if he hadn’t been so shocked.

Blaine froze, eyes shooting to Hailey’s, who let out a little “ooops”.

Kurt looked at Blaine and just- couldn’t understand.

“I didn’t even know you were dating.”

Blaine finally made his way over, setting down the tray.

“They aren’t”, Hailey added helpfully and Blaine rolled his eyes at her. “Thanks, Hailey, I think that’s enough meddling in my personal life.”

Hailey shrugged, unconcerned. “I just want what’s best for you, Blainito. And I think that Kurt is a good friend, a level-headed friend, who might have some advice on the matter.”

She shrugged some more and grabbed one of the tea cups.

Blaine sighed and finally looked at Kurt, who was still staring, uncomprehending.

“It’s not a big deal”, he finally offered.

Kurt bristled. “Right. So what Hailey said yesterday isn’t true? You’re not a virgin?”

The look on Blaine’s face was enough of an answer.

“Blaine. I just, I don’t understand. Why would you sleep with James? Why would you sleep with anyone you’re not dating? Don’t you want to have someone who serenades you Heath-Ledger style first?”

Blaine chuckled at that, but it sounded a bit pained.

“I don’t.. that is what happens in the movies, maybe. But real life isn’t like that. In real life, I won’t even have a chance to date the guys I would want to date inexperienced as I am. I just- want to get it over with.”

Kurt was incredulous. “Do you even- _get it over with_? Do you even get how bad that sounds? And what kind of douche wouldn’t date you because you haven’t had sex yet? Do you really think it will make you a better boyfriend-candidate to sleep with a random sleazy guy at some party?”

He hated that Blaine’s eyes were tearing up but-

Kurt thought so much of Blaine. He liked it so much that he wasn’t just screwing around with everyone, that he seemed to be waiting for someone to love. He had thought they had that in common. It hurt more than he wanted to admit that he had been wrong about that.

“Wow, Kurt, don’t hold back, tell me how you _really_ feel.” Cutting sarcasm wasn’t a good look on Blaine. Especially not since he seemed more hurt than angry.

“What I do with my life, who I sleep with or not is none of your business. Who do you think you are to judge me for it?”

Kurt rolled his eyes, in defensive mode as soon as he felt attacked.

“It is none of my business. But you are my friend. And I don’t want you to hurt yourself. And I really don’t know you well if this is who you are. I can’t believe that you would say that being a virgin makes you less dateable. That’s just- I really hope you’ve thought about this.”

Hailey was watching both of them with wide eyes, apparently surprised how her little comment had played out.

“I think- I think I want to go home. I’ll just get dressed.”

With that, he stood, walked over to his bag and hoped his own hurt wasn’t as transparent as it felt.


	9. Showtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLEE IS BACK. But there's still a few chapters left of this story, so here we go. Thanks to those who've stuck around! :)
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.

Kurt felt awful. Amid the cheesecake, the wine and the fighting, there was just no room for being excited about the play.

Which was probably a good thing because there was also no room for last minute panic and self-doubt.

He made it through the day, concentrating on checking all the costumes, mind carefully blank. No one was talkative, really, as they were all stressed about what was to come.

He had seen Santana, Rachel and Adam just before they had gone backstage and it had been good to know that he had people around him who supported him no matter what.

Hailey had tried to talk to him a couple of times but luckily, there had always been someone to interrupt them.

He was standing just behind the curtain, watching the people take their seats when he felt a presence next to him.

“So, I think we should talk before we go on stage and play two people falling in love with each other.”

Kurt felt his insides squeeze painfully because maybe Blaine was only playing but for him this felt way too real for comfort. For a moment, he considered acting like he didn’t know what Blaine was talking about, or pretending to have a phone call, or-

He was being ridiculous. And he _hated_ that he and Blaine were fighting.

He straightened his shoulders and turned to Blaine, nodding and taking him into a corner that was not occupied by nervous freshmen doing a last minute reading of the script.

“I’m sorry”, they both said as soon as they were standing eye to eye.

Blaine laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Why are you sorry?” Kurt couldn’t help but ask. Because if he remembered correctly, it had been _him_ that had been meddling in Blaine’s personal affairs. Which were none of his business. As much as it pained him to acknowledge that.

“You were being a friend and I was being a jackass. I was just caught off-guard. I actually value your opinion so I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”

Sometimes Kurt really hated Blaine for being the most considerate, nicest person. Or not. But he wished he could hate him for it because the alternative was-

“You really don’t need to apologize. You had every right. I would have been the same if someone had told me what to do with my life. I just- I want you to be happy. And have no regrets. But you were right, it’s none of my business. I can be kind of judgemental, if you didn’t know.”

Blaine grinned at him and shook his head, as if he couldn’t believe Kurt. Which was nothing new to Kurt. At all.

“I actually like that about you. You take no prisoners. I admire that. I just didn’t know how it would feel to have that directed at myself. So.. I guess what I’m trying to say is: Thank you for your input.”

Kurt laughed and nodded. “Anytime.”

And now they were just staring at each other and no matter how much Kurt told himself to just- look away, walk away, say something- he couldn’t get out of this strange hold this boy had over him. It was nerve-wrecking and he was sure he would say something inappropriate soon if-

“SQUIRT!”

Well, he wasn’t sure he had hoped for someone to tackle Blaine from behind, but it had sure diffused the tension between them.

When the guy had untangled himself from Blaine, Kurt was barely able to supress the gasp that wanted to leave his body.

“Don’t call me that, Coop”, Blaine was muttering and Kurt finally managed to tear his eyes from this man-candy in front of him.

“ _That’s_ your _brother_?”

And oh, Blaine looked a really weird mixture of embarrassed and annoyed.

“That’s Cooper. Cooper, this is Kurt, he’s playing the other lead.”

Cooper smiled broadly at him, displaying all of his very white teeth and winking when Kurt shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Kurt. I look forward to seeing what the two of you will do on stage. Who would have thought that my little brother would be on a real stage so soon, right?”

Kurt only nodded dumbly, momentarily speechless.

Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled on Kurt’s sleeve. “We have to get going. I don’t even want to know how you got backstage but you should find your seat. I’ll see you afterwards.”

Cooper seemed reluctant to leave and gave them some last minute advice (“don’t look at the audience, _ever_ , they are only going to confuse you” “Sometimes acoustics are a bitch, so better scream out your lines”) before he told them to break a leg, winked one last time at Kurt and made his way to his seat.

Kurt watched him leave with a dazed expression. “Why didn’t you tell me your brother is Cooper Anderson? I had the free credit rating song as my ring tune for years.”

Blaine made a little gesture between cringing and shrugging before he made his way over to a mirror to check his make-up.

“Please don’t call it a song. It’s a silly commercial tune. And I didn’t know that you knew who he is.”  
Kurt wrinkled his nose and stepped up next to Blaine, one hand hovering over his hair in indecision. (Was it enough of a coif? Should he tone it down a bit?)

“It looks good, don’t change a thing.”

Either he had said that out loud or Blaine was a mind-reader. Either way, Kurt put his hand back down and looked at the two of them.

“And all I’ve got for a brother is Finn. _Figures_. But seriously, your brother is like the most handsome man in all of- America.”

Blaine’s expression darkened and he rolled his eyes at Kurt through the mirror.

“ _Of course_ he would be your type.”

And before Kurt could question what Blaine meant by that, James came rustling through the costumes, wildly gesturing for them to come together.

It was _show time_.


	10. After the show is before the party

After the play, Kurt, Rachel, Santana and Adam go out for a little celebration dinner before the after show party.

Kurt is- satisfied. The play wasn’t perfect, of course it wasn’t. But he is just glad that the girl in the chorus managed to get off stage before she barfed. (And _god_ , he doesn’t want to be there when James tears her apart)

Kurt himself has stumbled (both through some lines as well as literally) but he thinks he has managed to act as if that was part of the play, part of George.

His friends are proud, even Santana hugged him before making snarky comments about sex and people in the audience having an innocence-kink thanks to him now. He guesses it was meant as a compliment.

They are at a small, reasonably low-priced Italian restaurant, eating gnocchi and pizza and Kurt is still high on all the excitement.

He has never been so glad to be friends with Rachel as they dissect every little scene, every move, everything that could have gone better and should be improved.

“Okay, we get it, you two are a sexlessly married theatre-nerd-couple, but could we _please_ talk about something fun now?”

Both Rachel and he glower at her but they know that they should be impressed that she said “please” between her insults.

Adam raises a fork. “I have something to talk about.”

And well, if Santana and Adam are on the same page for once..

“I’m listening.”

“What’s going on between you and the Max-guy? Are you together?”

And then he wishes that he hadn’t been listening. Kurt ponders whether it’s worth it to stuff his mouth with the last of his pasta to avoid answering but seeing the glint in Santana’s eyes he knows there’s no getting out of this one.

“No. No, Blaine and I are just friends.”

Rachel squeezes his knee underneath the table and he looks at her, unnerved that she seems to think that he needs to be comforted.

“But you want to be more.”

It’s not a question; Adam states it like he knows it the same way he knows that Kurt will order cheesecake for dessert.

“I- I don’t know. I like him. And for some time, when we got to know each other better, I thought maybe.. But he’s just so nice. To everyone. Which made it hard to distinguish whether he is kind to me because he is a nice person or- well. And now I know that he only sees us as friends. For some reason he’s into older, more experienced guys. I don’t know if there’s someone in particular he likes, but it’s clearly not me. And I don’t really want to be with someone who thinks someone who has not slept with half of Manhattan is not worth dating. So- we’re just friends. And that’s fine.”

Everyone at the table is staring at him and Rachel’s hand is still on his knee. He shakes it off, irritated.

“Boy, you’ve got it _bad_.”

Santana looks both pleased and surprised and Kurt rolls his eyes, finally stuffing his mouth with the last of his food a minute too late.

“Honey, if you like him that much, you should just tell him. Show him that whoever he’s pining for is nothing compared to Kurt Hummel. The few times I’ve seen you together, he seemed to really like you, too.”

Rachel’s voice is too soft, too close to pitying, and Kurt doesn’t need that. He needs to forget about this mess and celebrate his leading role success.

“And when I borrowed Kurt for a round of smooching, he was watching us like a hawk the whole time. I’m pretty sure he was jealous.”

Kurt looks up at that, disbelieving. Adam looks like he wants to be helpful, but that’s also not what Kurt needs. He needs realism. And an oblivion potion.

“How about we change the topic?” he asks once he has swallowed. He looks around for the waitress; desperate for the cheesecake he’d been promised.

The after show party is already in full swing when they arrive. It’s only him and Rachel now. Adam had early rehearsals the next day and Santana mumbled something about a booty call and took off. They didn’t ask any further questions.

The first thing he notices is Hailey, who is sitting on an uncomfortable looking bar stool in a corner of the room, nursing some kind of weird yellowish drink and looking moody.

Rachel announces to get them some drinks and Kurt makes his way over to Hailey.

“Fancy seeing you here”, he says and pulls over another bar stool to sit next to her. She looks genuinely surprised that he is coming over and Kurt is immediately concerned.

“What’s up? Why aren’t you celebrating with the rest of these drunks?”

He motions to the makeshift dance floor where people are gyrating against each other in a way that has Kurt avert his eyes.

“Why are you talking to me? Everyone’s mad at me; no one is talking to me.”

 Kurt furrows his brows, and not only because Hailey is clearly tipsy, if not on her way to mind-numbingly drunk.

“Who is mad at you?” he asks, looking around. As far as he knows, she didn’t mess up any of her lines or did anything else that would explain her solemn mood.

“Everyone! Blaine! Everyone!”

Kurt looks over to where Blaine is standing. He is talking animatedly with Rachel (which has his red lights flare up), his shirt is rumpled and his hair is finally winning the fight against his hair gel. He doesn’t look upset. He does look good though and Kurt quickly looks away and back to Hailey.

“Why is Blaine mad at you?”

But he can already imagine why and though Kurt has gotten to know Blaine as one of the most forgiving and nicest people, maybe even he has his limits.

“Because! Because first I told you and James that he’s a virgin and then I told you that he wanted to sleep with James. When you left last night, he got so mad. Like, really mad. I’ve never seen him so mad. He will never speak to me again.”

And oh god, she is close to tearing up right now and though Kurt has been living with Rachel and Santana long enough to know how to deal with hysteric (drunk) girls, he would like to avoid it if he can.

“Well, that wasn’t exactly nice of you. Why did you even do it? Blaine trusted you with these things.”

So maybe that wasn’t the right way to get her to not cry, but Kurt thought it was so out of character for her that he just couldn’t understand.

“I was just looking out for him! He’s been making some really bad decisions and I hoped that if I told James that he was a virgin that he would lose interest and back off. Who would have thought that James is actually more of a perv than we had initially thought? He was all over him after that. Which is why I had to tell you. Because I knew that even if I wouldn’t be able to talk him out of it, you would!”

Kurt rolls his eyes and ignores the way she is gesticulating with her hands, spilling some of her drink onto her black leather skirt. Anything out of the glass that wouldn’t land in her mouth is a win.

“ _Why_ would he listen to me if not to you, his _best_ friend?”

It’s a rhetorical question but Hailey just snorts and thrusts her glass forwards in Blaine’s direction.

“He hasn’t even _spoken_ to James for the last two hours. What you said clearly worked. And of course he would care more for your opinion on that than for mine.”

Kurt isn’t sure why she thinks so; most likely because they both know what it’s like to be in college without having sex, feeling society’s pressure on them. Or maybe because they are both gay. Kurt also can’t ignore the relief he feels at hearing that James hasn’t put his paws on Blaine yet.

“Well. Have you apologized to Blaine yet?”

Hailey slumps back into her stool. “ _No_. Because what I did was for him. I was only doing what any good friend would do. I was protecting him from doing something he would regret.”

It’s clear that even she doesn’t actually believe what she saying.

“Hailey”, he looks at her until she looks up and meets his eyes. “I know you only want what’s best for him but you can’t just break his trust like that. Those were personal things he trusted you with and you told me and James and that’s not okay. And I know that you know that too. And you should trust him to make his own mistakes and to know what he wants to do. Just- apologize. I’m sure he’ll forgive you. He’s not exactly the most unforgiving person I know.”

He winks at her and she offers a watery smile in return.

“I will. And you’re right. I just- I want him to be happy. I’ll apologize. Tomorrow. When we’re not on the verge of _very_ drunk. I don’t want to ruin his night with this. You should go talk to him. He’s been literally watching the door every 5 seconds before you arrived.”

He nods and stands, giving her shoulder a last squeeze and making his way over to where Rachel and Blaine are still talking.

“.. and he’s such a talented cook, you know? Whenever I’m upset he will bake me these amazing cookies. And no one is a better cuddler than him. I just love cuddling him when we’re watching movies and he knows all the words to all the musicals and-“

Blaine catches Kurt’s eye over Rachel’s shoulder and gives him an amused grin and Kurt speeds up, uncomfortably sure he knows just who Rachel is talking about.

“Rachel!”

And maybe his grip on her shoulder is a bit to firm if the way she squeaks and spins around is any indication.

“What are you doing?” he asks through gritted teeth, eyes momentarily flitting to Blaine who still looks way too amused.

Rachel’s eyes go big and round the way they always do when she tries to act innocent.

“Blaine and I were just talking. He’s impressed with your acting and singing talent, did you know? And he likes musicals just as much as we do.”

Kurt keeps his mouth firmly shut, counting to ten in his head to avoid screaming at her.

“We are at a dramatic arts school, Rach, Blaine would be in the wrong place if he didn’t enjoy the arts the way we do”, he finally offers and turns more fully to Blaine in an attempt to stop this conversation from continuing. Have all their friends _lost their minds_?

“You were really great tonight, Blaine.”

Blaine grins, bright and happy, and nods. “Thank you. The only reason I was great was because I got to play with someone as talented as you. We brought the house down.”

Kurt blushes and Rachel makes a small noise next to him, like she would like to coo at them.

“I will get us some drinks”, she announces instead and is gone within a second. Kurt watches her go, unsure if he wants to be left alone with Blaine but the alternative would be that she stayed and talked and that would be unacceptable.

“I’m sorry if Rachel was weird. She’s always keyed up when she gets near a stage, whether she’s on it or not.”

Blaine chuckles and shakes his head. “Don’t apologize, she’s great. You should be happy to have such a good friend. She couldn’t stop praising you.”

Kurt hangs his head and groans, which makes Blaine laugh even more.

“No, don’t, it was cute. She just _really_ loves you, and she wasn’t wrong, you _are_ kind of amazing.”

He looks up at that and Blaine looks bright-eyed and earnest and his cheeks are pink and Kurt wants to kiss him _so badly_.

“Thanks”, he says instead and Blaine nods. “No problem. I’m glad you came, by the way. I was starting to think you were ditching the party.”

Kurt grins and shakes his head. “No, we just wanted to get some dinner since we figured that there would be no acceptable food here.”

They both look at the set up buffet that consists of chips and cake and something that looks vaguely like meat balls. “It’s pretty disgusting”, Blaine agrees and then abruptly asks, “Would you like to dance?”

Kurt looks at the dance floor and back at Blaine who watches him and seems to be holding his breath.

“Sure.”

Blaine’s smile lights up his face and he grabs Kurt’s hand and pulls him over to the dance floor. Kurt is sure that he will regret being this close to a moving, sweating Blaine. But for now, he ignores it and dances his heart out.


	11. Too hot, too close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for continuing to read and comment! 
> 
> We are close to the end now. Probably one more Chapter and the Epilogue. :)
> 
> Feedback, as always, is greatly appreciated!

Blaine’s hands are all over him and Kurt can’t catch his breath, feeling them hot on his hips, his back, his neck. They’ve been dancing for hours, only taking breaks to have a quick drink, and adding alcohol to the intoxicating touch of Blaine is probably not a good idea but Kurt stopped caring about two hours ago.

They are close, so close, and Blaine locks his hands around his neck and they just sway back and forth, both exhausted but not ready to end this. Kurt moves his hands up and down Blaine’s back, feels his muscles move underneath his touch. They are both sweat-soaked; Blaine’s shirt clings to him and it should be disgusting but it’s just so, so hot.

They are still careful not to touch more than they already do because Kurt is pretty sure if Blaine comes even a step closer he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from grinding against him. Blaine’s forehead is burrowed in his neck and Kurt can hear him breathe him in and he’s so turned on it’s _insane_.

He’s seriously not thinking when he moves his right hand to Blaine’s neck to keep him there, his left hand on the small of Blaine’s back and pushing him closer.

They both inhale sharply and Kurt can feel Blaine everywhere and there’s no mistaking that Blaine is just as turned on. It’s a terrifying and amazing revelation.

“ _Kurt_ ”

And just that one word, whispered against his neck like there’s nothing else Blaine could possibly say and Kurt comes undone. He leans back and Blaine looks up; flushed and turned on and bright-eyed and Kurt crashes their mouths together before he can stop himself.

Blaine groans and pushes himself closer like he wants to fuse himself to Kurt and Kurt feels drunk- on Blaine, on the vodka, on the fact that he finally has this boy he’s been dreaming about since he took a foolish call to a sex hotline pressed against him.

Blaine’s mouth tastes amazing, his tongue hot in his mouth and everything is just too hot, too much, too good.

After what feels like hours, Kurt moves back and away, trying to catch his breath. Blaine breathes just as heavily, lips wet and red and he looks so dishevelled that Kurt has to bite his lip to keep the moan in. Blaine’s eyes follow the movement like he can’t look away and Kurt flushes even more.

“We should-”, his voice doesn’t sound like him, gravelly and too deep and he takes another breath.

“- go to my room?” Blaine finishes for him and looks up at him, cheeks pink but eyes so _sure_.

Well, Kurt wanted to say that they should cool down but Blaine’s idea sounds _so much_ better.

So he nods and takes Blaine’s hand and together they leave the dance floor and the party, thankfully without bumping into one of their friends or, god forbid, James.

The cold evening air is a shock to their system but it helps Kurt clear his head a little.

This is- insane. And not what he would usually do. The reason he hadn’t slept with Adam or Chandler was because he hadn’t been ready. He had always wanted to be in love with the person he would sleep with for the first time. He wanted to _matter_.

 But Blaine isn’t looking at him like he doesn’t matter. He looks at him like there’s no one else in the entire world, like he’s the best thing he has ever seen.

And Kurt knows that he could do a lot worse than Blaine. And there’s no doubt about whether he wants him or not.

They have nearly reached the dorms when an unpleasant thought enters Kurt’s mind. Maybe Blaine only wants to sleep with him because he wants to lose his virginity. To finally get it over with so that he can get the guys he actually wants.

But then Blaine’s mouth is on his again and he is pressed against the door of Blaine’s dorm room and Kurt can’t care. Because right now, Blaine wants him. Right now, Blaine is with him, only him, kissing him and wanting him.

He can still fall apart tomorrow and deal with this mess then.

For now, he lets himself enjoy Blaine’s fingers making their way underneath Kurt’s shirt, touching his naked back and mumbling against his neck where he leaves a trail of kisses.

“Want you so much, Kurt, you have no idea how long, god, you’re so gorgeous.”

Kurt pushes at Blaine and moves them over to the single bed, both kicking off their shoes along the way and Kurt has never been so glad to not wear boots. Then they’re down on it and Blaine watches him with such a heated stare that all other thoughts Kurt might have had leave his head when he lowers himself onto Blaine.

They both groan when they finally touch, legs tangled, chest to chest.

Kurt kisses his way up Blaine’s throat, who tilts his head back against his pillow to make more room for him.

“God, that feels so good, never stop. _Kurt_. You really have _no_ idea.”

Kurt grins against his bobbing throat. Blaine doesn’t seem to realize that he is babbling and Kurt can’t help but hum against him. “You smell really good.”

Because Blaine shouldn’t be the only one talking. But before he can say more, he feels Blaine’s hand in his hair, tugging him upwards for a kiss that turns dirty so fast that Kurt groans into his mouth. Blaine’s hands are underneath his shirt again, moving upwards, clumsily trying to push at it and Kurt laughs before he sits up a bit and pulls it over his head without a second thought.

“Better?” he asks and when he looks down, Blaine’s eyes are dark and intent on his chest. He blushes and knows that the blush is visible not only in his cheeks but also his neck and chest. Blaine touches the contours almost reverently.

“You’re beautiful, Kurt.”

He says it so simply, so honest, that the last of his anxiety leaves his body and he smiles at this boy with his messy curls and rumpled shirt. “Well, I think you should take off yours as well. It’s only fair.”

Blaine grins in reply and sits up as much as he can with Kurt still mostly lying on him. He gets caught with his head and elbow and it takes him too long with how impatient Kurt is right now but when he finally becomes visible and throws his shirt to the side, blushing bright-red and a smiling a little uncertain and gloriously naked underneath his polo, Kurt’s breath catches.

His hand hovers over Blaine’s chest for a moment before he remembers that he is allowed to touch, that Blaine wants him to touch. So he combs through the coarse dark chest hair with his fingers and it feels so incredible. Who would have thought that Kurt had a thing for chest hair? Mostly, he just has a thing for _Blaine_ , who is slender and trim and beautiful underneath him.

From then on out they both can’t stop touching each other, exploring each other with their mouths and hands and everything feels too much but not enough.

Kurt’s pants are uncomfortably tight and when Blaine’s hands wander down to his ass and squeeze he can’t help but buck against him, moaning too loud at the sensation.

Blaine pants hard against his neck and his voice is so hoarse it’s the sexiest sound Kurt has ever heard.

“We should- would it be okay if we-“, he gestures down to their pants and Kurt grins. Blaine is still adorable, even when they are so hard and so needy and so very nearly naked.

“We should”, he decides and Blaine smiles, relieved that he doesn’t have to say more.

There’s not enough space on the bed to take off their pants so Kurt stands, wobbling on his legs after making out for so long. His pants are tight and it takes him a minute of fumbling before he manages to lose them. As an afterthought, he takes off his socks as well. When he looks up again, Blaine is staring at him, already only in his dark blue boxer briefs, his hand low on his belly. When he realizes he is caught staring he shrugs a little. “You’re so hot, Kurt. Come down here.”

Kurt grins and sits on the bed again, one knee on each side of Blaine. He lowers himself down again and can’t take his eyes off Blaine whose eyes roll to the back of his head when they finally touch, only separated through the thin layers of their boxer briefs.

Blaine is hard and throbbing against him and Kurt can feel the heat even through the layers and he swallows against the moan that builds in his throat.

Blaine uses one arm to sling underneath Kurt’s arm and around his back to pull him down again in a heated kiss that’s all tongue and teeth and should probably be disgusting. Instead, it’s the hottest thing to ever happen to Kurt.

“This is gonna be over _so_ embarrassingly fast”, Blaine murmurs against his lips and Kurt huffs out a laugh. “I know. Believe me.”

To emphasize his point he moves his hips a little to align them better and Blaine clutches at his back and throws his head back and _moans_.

From then on out there’s no stopping; they move against each other and it’s a mess and not really good but then they find the right rhythm and suddenly it’s _amazing_.

They continue to kiss but they both can’t concentrate on it and so they are only panting against each other, lips close and noses touching and suddenly Blaine puts his hands back on Kurt’s ass and pulls him down _hard_ and then he is coming, shuddering against Kurt and clutching at him and Kurt can feel how he pulses and soaks his boxers and Kurt’s. For a shocked second he can’t actually believe he made Blaine do that.

After a moment, Blaine pushes his thigh between Kurt’s legs and Kurt groans and thrusts against him for maybe a dozen times, kissing Blaine all tongue and no technique before he is coming as well, making a noise high in his throat he would be embarrassed about if Blaine wasn’t stroking his back and ass and kissing every inch of his face he can reach.

They stay that way, pressed together and breathing against each other for a couple of minutes before the sensation in Kurt’s briefs becomes too uncomfortable and he rolls over to the side, trying to be discreet about adjusting himself.

Blaine grins and sits up. “I’ll get us something to clean up and I can borrow you a pair of pyjama pants if you want? I mean, if you want to stay?”

Kurt is surprised, especially that Blaine looks so uncertain, and he nods quickly to erase that look from Blaine’s face.

“That would be great, thank you.”

He still sounds breathless and Blaine beams and is gone. He comes back a moment later, humming to himself and bringing wet towels and a pair of soft looking plaid pyjama pants. He’s already wearing a pair himself but his chest is still naked. Kurt stares and Blaine smiles even more. “Here you go.”

It’s a little awkward, getting out of his soiled briefs and cleaning himself up as best as he can before placing the towels and briefs on a chair next to the bed. It shouldn’t be awkward; they’ve had sex but they still haven’t seen each other _naked_ naked.

Thankfully, Blaine seems to get it and respectfully looks away, picking up their thrown away clothes and folding them in a way so neat he could be working in retail before putting them on his desk.

When Kurt is done, Blaine climbs back into the bed so that they are both lying on their sides, facing each other.

Blaine’s eyes are soft on him, taking in his face and then cupping his cheek before kissing him softly. It makes Kurt’s stomach contract and heart beat more wildly than anything they’ve done so far.

“Good night”, he whispers and turns around, fitting himself backwards against Kurt and sighing contently when Kurt puts an arm around his waist. It takes Kurt a moment to comprehend everything and then he relaxes and moves closer to Blaine, eyes sliding shut.

“Good night, Blaine.”


	12. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is. I had to rush and will answer your lovely comments later since I'm leaving for Disneyland now. Thank you so much for reading and commenting!
> 
> There's still an Epilogue coming which I'll probably upload some time next week after I'm back.
> 
> <3

When Kurt wakes up the first thing he notices is that he’s not in his bed. The second thing he notices is that wherever he is, it smells _really_ good. It smells like strawberries and something musky and familiar and-

Kurt opens his eyes, just slightly, and realizes that he’s alone. There is no body pressed against his. He tries to stifle the disappointment rising in him but it’s useless.

“Kurt? Are you awake?”

For a second, Kurt ponders whether it would be feasible to fake sleeping but he’s already tensed up and he knows that Blaine knows that he’s awake. Reluctantly, he opens his eyes fully and sits up a little, praying that his hair isn’t sticking up in all directions.

Blaine is sitting on his desk chair, two coffee cups in front of him, dressed in painfully tight maroon pants and a black polo. His hair is already gelled back and he looks so _awake_ that the first thing that leaves Kurt’s mouth is: “What time is it?”

Blaine grins, nods to the clock above the door that reads 10 o’clock and offers one of the cups to Kurt. It’s enough of an incentive for Kurt to sit up properly. He only notices that he’s still bare-chested when the blanket falls from his shoulders and pools in his lap. Blaine’s glance drops down for a second before he looks up and into Kurt’s eyes again and they are both blushing, of course.

One hand around the cup, Kurt uses his free hand to hold up the blanket to cover him more fully.

“Thank you”, he murmurs and takes a sip of the still hot and much too sugary Non-Fat Mocha. He winces and hopes Blaine won’t notice. It’s really sweet that Blaine remembers his regular coffee order and he can’t know that in the mornings, Kurt prefers his first coffee black and non-sweetened.

They sip their coffees for a moment, apparently both out of their depths. And of course they are; Kurt knows they have both never been in this situation.

When he can’t take the silence anymore, Kurt decides that it’s best to face any awkwardness head on instead of waiting for more trouble.

“So. Did you only sleep with me to finally get it over with?”

Kurt is pretty sure that Blaine’s rapid change of facial expressions would be comical if his last expression after amused and shocked wasn’t _hurt_.

“Do you really think I would do that?”

At Kurt’s raised eyebrow, Blaine amends with an eye roll, “To you. Do you really think I would do that _to you_?”

He sounds genuinely hurt but Kurt can’t really take it back because he _has_ thought exactly that. And it’s not like the idea is outrageous, given their last talk on the matter. Which is what he says.

“The last time we talked about it you literally said that you wanted to get it “over with” to finally attract more experienced guys. And it’s not like we were completely sober yesterday. I’m sorry, but it is something that did cross mind.”

Blaine drops his chin to his chest and exhales soundly.

“Well. I guess I can’t be angry with you for thinking that. But- no. No, I didn’t do anything yesterday because I wanted to get it over with. I did it because I wanted to. Because I wanted you.”

Kurt and his heart may never recover and he silently curses Blaine for his endearing ways. The only way to quell the hope rising in his chest like a balloon is to surge ahead.

“Why did you suddenly want me? I thought you wanted James or some faceless experienced guy.”

And for the first time since they’ve begun talking this morning, Blaine is squirming in his seat, embarrassed.

“Okay. After what happened last night, I still don’t know if this is something _you_ wanted or if you only pitied me or were drunk and I was _there_ and willing but- but we’re friends and I think maybe it’s best if I just- put myself out there and hope for the best.”

Kurt doesn’t understand, can only watch and listen and sip his coffee because Blaine is nervous and what reason does he have to be this nervous?

“I- I really like you. I’ve liked you for a long time now, probably since we first met. I liked you when we met through this stupid phone call and then I met you in real life and I started to like the real you. But you are so- out of my league. And I know that. But I couldn’t really stop myself from liking you and we are friends so I hope I’m not completely destroying this friendship. Last night was- amazing. Incredible. I think you are incredible. And I know I’m just a stupid freshman who gets drunk too easily and just came here from Ohio and has never even been on a date, but I think I could be a really good boyfriend if you let me. I would bring you coffee before your early morning classes. And serenade you. And go dancing with you.”

Blaine looks at him and winces. “I’ve kind of been practicing this sales pitch when I got us coffee. It didn’t sound so desperate in my head. But. There it is.”

Kurt just stares at him, uncomprehending. “Now would be a really good time to say something, anything, to put me out of my misery, Kurt. I could get you another coffee if that would help?”

And he looks so helpful and earnest and Kurt huffs out a laugh, finally accepting that Blaine really _did_ just say all that.

“Blaine. I just, I don’t understand. You realize I’m from Ohio too, right?”

And maybe it’s a weird thing to focus on from Blaine’s little speech but Kurt is just floored that Blaine, of all people, would really think that he’s out of _Kurt’s_ league. Has he really been so stand-off-ish that Blaine thought he didn’t stand a chance with him?

But Blaine just rolls his eyes. “I know you are but you’ve been here for over a year and even dated back in Ohio, _of course_ you did, while I- haven’t.”

It hurts Kurt’s heart to hear Blaine talk like this and he moves forward a little, taking Blaine’s hand and shaking his head.

“Oh god, Blaine. You thought I was the experienced one you would only stand a chance with if you slept with _James_?”

Blaine blushes, eyes focused on Kurt’s hand on his, a small hopeful smile starting to spread on his face despite his embarrassment.

“It wasn’t really one of my better ideas, clearly.”

Kurt laughs, still shaking his head. It’s only now that he can fully grasp the extent of their misunderstandings.

“It really wasn’t. Why didn’t you just ask me out? I would have said yes.”

Blaine finally looks up at that, disbelieving. “I _did_ ask you out, after the first rehearsal. You shot me down.”

And Kurt remembers; thinking that Blaine only wanted to date him to ensure their stage chemistry or to get off with him because of the phone call.

“I didn’t- I didn’t think you were actually interested in _me_. And I didn’t know you then. I do know you now, though.”

They both grin at each other and Blaine squeezes his hand carefully. “And now that you know me, you want to go out with me?”

He sounds so hopeful and Kurt’s answering grin is so delighted that they both probably look ridiculous. Kurt can’t care, not when he finally feels so light he could float.

“I would actually love to take _you_ out, seeing as it would be your first date. Let me take you out, after this week is over and we’ve finished the play. And please, never ever speak of my boyfriend like he is less than perfect again.”

Blaine nods, looking a little choked up. And Kurt knows that they need to talk some more, about all the things that have gone wrong between them, because Blaine shouldn’t believe ever that Kurt is out of his league. But that can wait.

For now, there’s this boy that he desperately needs to kiss.

 

 

 


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting and giving Kudos.  
> I finally managed to wrap up the Epilogue.  
> Real Life was a bitch for a while but there are still so many stories in my head (and in my notebook) that I hope I'll get to writing soon. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it.  
> :)

When Kurt finally sits down on his bed, it’s late. He’s had a long, oh so long day; between navigating through airports and driving to Lima and catching up with his dad and Carole, unpacking and moisturizing, he is dead beat.

He picks up his phone from his nightstand nonetheless, listening to the dial tone a second later and getting more comfortable against his various pillows propped up against the headboard.

“Hey there, Sexy.”

Kurt giggles, suddenly revived. “You’ve been sitting next to your phone for hours waiting to say this, haven’t you?” he asks instead of answering in kind.

“Maybe? I was afraid that you wouldn’t call at all today and it’d all be in vain. But you’re totally screwing up the script, Kurt. I mean, George. Dammit.”

Kurt giggles again and relaxes against his pillows, giddy and tired and so smitten with this boy.

“I’m so sorry. And I meant to call earlier but my dad did this interrogation thing about my life and I only managed to escape now.”

Blaine hums and Kurt imagines him lying in his own tiny bed, fluffy hair and silk pyjamas.

“Don’t complain. I know you’re happy to be home. You’ve been excited to see your dad this whole week. I wish you were that excited to see _me_.”

Kurt scrunches up his nose. “Don’t compare my feelings for seeing my dad to those for seeing _you_. And you should have seen me before our very first official date. Santana still mocks me at every opportunity she gets.”

Blaine laughs and Kurt hears him shift around, the sounds of cotton sheets moving against skin loud in his ear. He squirms, the images too vivid in his mind.

“I like Santana. But don’t worry, I still like you better.”  
  
A snort escapes Kurt’s mouth before he can stop it. “You are scared of Santana, Blaine. Don’t think I don’t know.”

“She is _scary_. But let’s not talk about her before I go to sleep; I’m sure she will find me in my nightmares.”

Kurt laughs again, rolling his eyes at Blaine’s exaggerated frightened voice. “You’re ridiculous. She’s not that bad. But okay, let’s talk about something else. How was your day?”

“Well, I’ve been sitting next to my phone all day, waiting for you to call, so not that exciting.”

He’s teasing but Kurt still feels guilty. Blaine speaks again before Kurt can say anything. “No, I’m kidding, Kurt. It would have been fine if you had called tomorrow, or the day- no, okay, if you hadn’t called tomorrow I would have stalked you. Telephone terror. Texts every few minutes. Maybe taken a plane to Ohio just to check whether you’re avoiding me.” A beat, then: “Sorry, I drank a few energy drinks to stay awake enough to finish my essay. I might be a little keyed up. But on the upside: I managed to finish and proof-read it. So. That’s what I did today. And miss you. I also already miss you. I know that’s clingy and crazy, but I’ve gotten used to seeing your face every day. I miss it.”

Kurt lets a few moments pass to see if there’s anything else Blaine wants to ramble about. When all he can hear is his even breathing, he lets a smile take over his face.

“I miss you, too. But I’ll be back by Monday. Can’t let you stay unsupervised for much longer. You know energy drinks make you hyperactive. But I’m glad you finished your essay. Now you can enjoy the rest of the weekend and on Monday morning, you will finally see my face again, in case you forget it until then.”

“Impossible.” His reply is immediate and Kurt’s grin unstoppable. “This is nice, though. We never talk on the phone. It’s how we started.”

“And what a good start it was.” Kurt’s voice is sarcastic but he can’t help but let his free hand play with the buttons of his favourite dark blue plaid pyjama top. Blaine’s voice _does_ things to him, especially when he gets all raspy.

“In my memory it was very satisfactory, Kurt. Your _voice_. You have no idea how often I got off just imagining you talking to me.”

“Oh yeah?”

Apparently, eloquence is impossible when Blaine talks to him about anything mildly sex-related. His dick twitches in his pyjama pants and he adjusts himself, keeping his hand underneath the covers.

“Mhh. That was back when you had me think you were an experienced sex god so you would tell me all this stuff I should do to you and to myself, teaching me. It was hot.”

Blaine’s voice catches in his throat and Kurt knows he is touching himself and _god_ \- they are actually doing this.

“I _never_ let you think I was experienced. I think you blocked out our first telephone call completely because I had no idea what I was doing.”

They have talked about this; Kurt blushing through his admittance that he was actually as much of a virgin as Blaine was before their first night. He still wishes he had taken a picture of Blaine’s stunned face.

“You were so incredibly sexy, Kurt. On the phone and afterwards. You had all these guys hanging all over you. What was I supposed to think?”

He’s teasing again, but his breathing is off and Kurt knows that now is not the time to talk about their little misunderstanding.

“So you fantasized about me teaching you? What happened in these fantasies? Did I give you commands? Did I tell you to take off your pants and lick your hand and take your dick into your fist and drag it slowly up and down? Did I tell you that I’m doing the same, thinking of _your_ hand instead?”

“ _Kurt_ ”

They are both breathing harshly and Blaine’s voice sounds wrecked already, making Kurt wonder what he did before Kurt called him. He had definitely already been in bed. The image makes Kurt move his hand faster, hand shoved inside his pants, too impatient to take them off properly first.

For a minute they stay quiet, wet sounds and little moans coming through the phone and it’s enough, really, for Kurt to get closer and closer to the edge.

“I fantasized about you telling me what to do, how to blow you, how to take you into my mouth and you would be so big, you _are_ so big, and I wouldn’t know what to do but you would make these sounds and it would be perfect- you taste perfect, you _are_ perfect, _Kurt_ , I–“

“Yes. Yes, I want that, Blaine, you have no idea, I always want you, I want to feel you move against me and under me and over me and in me-“

There’s a strangled sound coming through the phone and Kurt hears a “ _Fuck_ , Kur-“, before there’s a groan and it’s unmistakable that Blaine is coming. Kurt listens to him, twisting his hand underneath his head, thinking about what they did before he took this flight to Ohio and then he’s coming too, spilling inside his pants. He’s trying to stay quiet, his parents are in the same house after all; but they are asleep and Kurt knows they won’t hear. “God, Kurt, I wish you were here right now.”

 Kurt hums, still a little high on his orgasm. “Maybe I shouldn’t call you tomorrow so you’ll consider this stalking-plan of yours and come _here_.”

Blaine laughs and it’s breathy and gorgeous and Kurt knows he is so in love with him that he may never recover. They haven’t said the words, not yet. It’s too soon and they are still giddy that their attraction and adoration is mutual and Kurt wants to enjoy this first. But he knows his feelings and he knows that they aren't casual. This is permanent.

He’s content with the feeling and with keeping it to himself for now, snuggling back into his covers and readjusting the pillows that are askew due to their activities.

“This was so much better than our first phone call.”

He’s smug and Blaine giggles down the phone, sleepy and sated. “That’s because this time there was no Santana to stop us. Which brings me back to the fact that Santana is evil and should be avoided.”

Kurt grins and rolls his eyes before letting them droop closed.

“There should be a rule that we can’t speak about Santana or anyone we’re related to or friends with when we’re doing this, Blaine.”

Blaine hums in agreement. “We should go to sleep.”

Kurt nods, though Blaine can’t see him.

“We should. I promise I’ll call you tomorrow once I get a second for myself, okay?”

Blaine hums again. “Kurt? I’m really glad you were not as experienced as I thought. I’m really glad that we’re doing this together.” Kurt smiles sleepily at Blaine’s sweet tone. “And let’s face it: experienced or not, you are one hell of a sex god. And you'er mine to keep.”

Kurt presses his grin against his pillow. “You’re ridiculous. Sleep well, sexy.”

“Sleep well, sex god. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

And every day after that.


End file.
